<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow's Destiny by Sassybratt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251412">Tomorrow's Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybratt/pseuds/Sassybratt'>Sassybratt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybratt/pseuds/Sassybratt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone would get their happy ending. Even if she wasn't a part of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A torrent of rain fell from the sky and gales the rivaled a whirlwind of destruction tore through the forest, making the trees come alive. Leaves tore from their branches and spiraled to the dreary earth below. The storm raged callously, intent on bringing destruction to everything it touched.</p><p>But Kagome didn’t care about the water splattering against her cheeks or the way her hair blew wildly in the wind. She didn’t even mind the soil that dirtied her knees as she knelt in the wet grass. Her eyes could only stare disbelieving at the object she held in her hand. The Shikon Jewel glowed pure and bright.</p><p>The final battle had been fought. And she had finished it.</p><p>“Is it over?” her fox demon companion asked, bouncing to sit on her shoulder.</p><p>She didn’t spare a glance at the kit, instead nodding her head slowly with incredible realization. After everything they had been through, Naraku’s reign had come to an end. The only fatality was that of the demon himself, and no one had felt a pang of regret or sorrow. At the same time, though, tears fell from her eyes. They were not borne of pity for him and his evil ways. Instead, she wept for those he had hurt and killed; for those whose very lives had been destroyed  due to his desire for power and revenge. Kagome cried for everyone who had fallen victim to his wrath. It didn’t seem right that so many had to die from one creature. All because of his greed.</p><p>Footsteps fell softly upon the grass as her other companions struggled over to where she knelt. A flash of red caught her gaze and she looked up to be greeted with the amber eyes of her protector. “Inuyasha,” she murmured, blinking against the falling rain.</p><p>“Come on, Kagome,” he said, reaching out a clawed hand to help her stand. “Let’s get you back to Kaede’s.”</p><p>She gave in to his command as she stood, immediately finding her place upon his back. Without a word, the heroes slowly made their way back to their safe-house.</p><hr/><p>Sunlight streamed through the treetops and glistened off the small lake, causing a rainbow to sparkle on the surface. The storm from almost a week ago seemed like a bad dream, the aches and pains of battle now faded. Even Kagome’s spiritual abilities seemed to have returned completely, originally drained after she shot the fatal arrow that caused Naraku’s demise.</p><p>But she remained restless, her mind unable to quiet and allow her to enjoy the peace her companions took pleasure in. She had been thinking constantly over the past few days. Being the reincarnation of Kikyou, the sole duty of protecting the Shikon Jewel fell to her shoulders. She had long ago decided that if this day should come, she would rid the jewel from existence – or at least make a pure wish on it so that harmony would prevail over the land.</p><p>So, Kagome found herself sitting at the base of the Goshinboku, mulling over what her decision would be. A soft rustling of tree branches brought her attention from the cloudless sky to the direction of the village. Only a moment later did the old priestess appear, rather frazzled to have traveled so far from her hut. “Goodness me, Kagome,” she chided upon spotting the girl. “What on earth were ye thinking, dragging an old woman out into the forest?”</p><p>She smiled apologetically, watching as her mentor took a seat on one of the tree’s large roots. “Sorry, Kaede. This was the only place I could think of that would give us some time alone.”</p><p>“Aye,” she agreed. “Tis a wise decision, with Inuyasha working in the village today. Although, it would not sit well with him if he learned of ye little adventure all alone.”</p><p>She waved her words aside. “I asked Miroku to keep an eye on him so I could talk to you.” Kaede gazed at her expectantly. “It has to do with the fate of the jewel.”</p><p>Kagome held up the small pink jewel in her hand, letting the old woman catch a glimpse of it. “I see,” she murmured. “So ye wish to seek my wisdom as to what ye shall do with it?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Sort of. It’s more about the wish.”</p><p>Kaede sighed and looked to the treetops. “When the jewel fell into my sister’s possession fifty years ago, I knew little of its origin or the abilities it held. After her demise, I learned it contained great powers beyond my imagination. ‘Tis why we were glad it had been burned with her body, to ensure no harm would come from it. But it seems Kikyou’s efforts were in vain, for it has been brought back and now lies in yer hands.”</p><p>Confused, Kagome waited patiently, expecting more of an explanation. When none came, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. “I’m guessing you have no clue as to what I should do?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest,” Kaede replied honestly. She chuckled at the predicament, but was quickly silenced by the distraught expression on Kagome’s face. “What troubles ye, my dear?”</p><p>“I think I know what I want to wish for. I’m just not sure if it’s the right one.”</p><p>The old priestess smiled. “Ye heart is pure, Kagome. I’m sure that whatever you choose will bring nothing but good.” She patted the girl’s knee in closure as she stood, preparing to return to the village. “Be back by sundown. Otherwise Inuyasha will be coming after ye.”</p><p>Kagome smiled in response, but as soon as Kaede had vanished, gloom dwindled her happy façade. Not for the first time that week did she long for Kikyou to still be alive. A strange notion, considering their history, but Kagome felt lost in being the protector of the jewel. Kikyou had somehow always known what to do, and now Kagome desperately pleaded for her guidance.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> One more day. </em>
</p><p>Kagome finally determined that she had the right wish in mind, but it would undoubtedly change everything they knew, so during the trek back to the village, she had decided to give herself a set time in which would allow her to say her final goodbyes. She only had until the following night to say what  needed to be said, and to do what needed to be done.</p><p>The campfire glowed merrily as everyone chatted quietly around it. Misery stayed far from their minds, replaced by laughter and good nature. Kagome smiled along with them, but even she could feel how aloof she kept herself; she had always been a terrible liar.</p><p>Her eyes drew to the half-demon she had unintentionally fallen in love with. His silver hair shined from the fire’s glow as shadows were sent around the clearing. The amber intensity of his eyes made her heart race and his permanent scowl inadvertently filled her with delight. As usual, his arms were folded over his chest, Tessaiga propped against the crook of his elbow, as he sat with his attention on the forest, although Kagome was sure he was listening to their conversation. </p><p>Kagome’s gaze turned to the rest of her companions, marveling in the minute details she knew she would miss. <em> That’s if I remember them, </em>she sourly reminded herself. Sango’s hair freely swiped at her back as Miroku took her hand in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb over her palm. Marriage had been spoken about earlier in the day, but even as Kagome fussed over the wedding plans and gave her congratulations, a sharp pang to her heart reminded her there would be no happy celebration.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Kagome?” Shippou asked, propping his hands upon her thighs and looking up at her curiously.</p><p>A smile tugged at her lips at her little fox friend. Even young, he always seemed to have a keen eye when it came to details. “I’m fine,” she assured softly, trying not to draw attention to her  melancholic mood. She rubbed the kit’s hair affectionately and gave him a comforting nod.</p><p>His bright green eyes seemed hesitant to drop the subject, but he finally  gave in with a shrug of his shoulders. She could tell he knew something bothered his surrogate sister, but to him the reason would forever remain a mystery. He galloped back to where Kirara had curled up, and immediately took part in the conversation that passed between his comrades.</p><p>Inuyasha didn’t miss the exchange Kagome and Shippou shared. He noted the way her hands curled into tight fists and every so often she would bite the inside of her cheek in a nervous habit. Sniffing the air around her, he could smell the anxiety coming off her in waves. He didn’t understand it, though. They had just defeated their arch nemesis, and everyone remained in good health. It was a time for celebration. </p><p>His eyes flickered over her curiously, trying to pinpoint the source of her affliction. When his gaze landed on the Shikon Jewel hanging by the column of her throat, he swallowed nervously. Although he did his best to hide it, he couldn’t deny the dread that had been building in his stomach over the past few days. He couldn’t remember when exactly he had decided not to become a full demon with the power of the jewel - it most likely had to do with the times he had transformed into a demon and threatened the lives of his friends. However, he recalled a sense of worry that had bloomed in his chest during their last few battles as they reached closer to Naraku’s end. </p><p>Inuyasha knew that once Naraku had been defeated, the jewel would be complete. It had never swayed their quest to destroy the half-demon who had caused so many a great deal of pain. But… it also meant that the reason Kagome had been brought to the feudal era, her purpose to be by his side, would vanish. He knew there was always a very real possibility that Kagome would leave them once she had completed her mission. </p><p>Could that be the reason why she was so upset? </p><p>Feeling someone’s gaze on her, Kagome averted her eyes from Miroku and Sango’s playful banter and peered up at her half-demon friend. She tilted her head questioningly. “You okay?” she whispered, her brows knitted in concern.</p><p>“Keh,”  was the only reply she received as he turned away.</p><p>Kagome frowned, but knew if it held any great importance to him he would tell her eventually. The twosome tuned back into the conversation between their friends and continued to laugh even as the shadows grew darker. Not until the last flicker of flames died down did the warriors begin to feel weary and said their goodnight’s, moving into the hut to rest.</p><p>The young priestess listened to her companions’ deep breathing as they each lulled to sleep, looking  up at the ceiling and clutching  the jewel in her hand. <em> Please, Kikyou, </em> she silently prayed. <em> Give me strength. </em></p><hr/><p>Kagome stepped out of Kaede’s hut with a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. Her sleep had been restless and dreamless, which she was silently thankful for. She didn’t need any help procuring doubt or deepening the dread in her gut. Holding a hand over her brow, she glanced up at the midday sun. It looked like it would be another beautiful day.</p><p>“Morning, Kagome,” Shippou called, scampering toward her and bouncing into her arms. “You’ve been asleep for ages.”</p><p>She shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry. I guess I’m still exhausted.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I was playing with my fox magic while you slept.” He manifested a ball of blue fire as if to prove his claim.</p><p>“I see,” she replied with an amused smile. “And where is everyone else?”</p><p>He pointed toward the village. “Miroku and Inuyasha went to help fix a roof, Kaede is bringing medicine to someone, and Sango took Kirara to take care of a small demon nearby.”</p><p>Kagome scrunched up her nose, displeased that all her friends had left without waking her, but it was short-lived as she gazed down at the fox kit’s carefree expression. “Well, then,” she said, her chipper voice helping to push aside her dark thoughts. “Why don’t we hang out, just the two of us?”</p><p>The silly grin on his face caused her to laugh as he expressed his delight for her company. He began sprinting toward the well, glancing back every so often to make sure Kagome followed. She chased after him, the wind on her face helping her to momentarily forget the concerns that kept her awake at night.</p><p>An hour easily passed as the two surrogate siblings played games. Shippou showed off his fox magic tricks and they shared the crayons she had gifted him as they drew pictures of their friends. </p><p>“Look at this one,” he announced suddenly through the quiet clearing. He held up his drawing. “Bet you can’t guess who this is.”</p><p>Kagome peered at the picture closely, her eyes scanning over the brown outlines and tanned skin. </p><p>“I bet that one’s Kouga,” she smiled, pointing to the larger figure in the foreground. “And those two behind him are Ginta and Hakkaku.” The two wolf demons chased after their leader, desperately trying to keep up with his speed.</p><p>“That’s right!” he gleefully replied, setting the drawing down and choosing a blank piece of paper to start a new work of art.</p><p>The picture she currently worked on consisted of Shippou. His red hair shined like a beacon and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle. She drew him in a battle stance, a wave of blue fox fire surrounding him; she disdainfully admitted she didn’t possess the artistic talent Shippou had when it came to likeness. The drawings splayed out to the left of her consisted of the rest of her companions: Inuyasha with Tessaiga, Sango with Hirakotsu, Miroku with his golden staff, and Kirara in her transformed state.</p><p>A lazy breeze swept across the grass and brushed through strands of Kagome’s hair. She sighed and set aside her latest completion, placing her crayon back in the box while admiring the small kit laying on his stomach across from her; his tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration as he continued to draw.</p><p>“Shippou,” she spoke quietly, sitting on her knees with her back against the well.</p><p>He didn’t look up from his drawing. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Come here.” She beckoned him to the place beside her, and with a puzzled expression he did as she said. He sat down and felt his stomach churn with a feeling he couldn’t identify. “You’ve grown up quite a bit since we first met you.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” he agreed with a touch of pink to his cheeks, her observation catching him off guard.</p><p>Kagome ruffled his hair affectionately, her smile sad. “You know, you’re going to be a great demon someday. You’ll probably be deemed protector of a whole village.”</p><p>His eyes shined from the compliment – too often had she found him looking up to Inuyasha, the half-demon’s strength and reputation finally earning him the respect he deserved. “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” She chuckled. Turning to grab her yellow bag, she dug through it until she found what she was looking for. “I want you to have these.”</p><p>His eyes peered over the gifts she presented him. “You’re giving me all your pocky?” He gawked.</p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded. “With all the hard fighting you’ve done, I think you deserve it.” She deposited his treasure in his hands. Kagome only gave him treats few and far between; she always lectured him about sweets making him sick if he ate too much at once. So, giving him all of her pocky not only gave him a big responsibility involving his heath, but also meant a great deal of praise. </p><p>“Thanks, Kagome!”</p><p>Trying to fight back the tears, she gathered the young kit in her arms, holding him close in an embrace. “You’re like a little brother to me, Shippou. I want you to be as strong as I know you can be.”</p><p>His little hands clutched her shirt and his eyes suddenly watered. It sounded as if Kagome planned on leaving, as if she was saying goodbye forever. </p><p>“Kagome,” he spoke in a quiet, shaky voice. “Are you... gonna leave us?”</p><p>She shook her head and brushed the tears from her eyes. “No,” she promised. “I’m not going to leave you.”</p><p>
  <em> How can I leave, if I never came? </em>
</p><p>Her words brought a relieved smile to his lips as he jumped off her lap. Quickly collecting his drawings and pocky in his arms, he began the trek back to the village. </p><p>“I’m going to show these to my friends!” he said, grin widening at the thought of the village children’s reactions.</p><p>Kagome watched him leave, taking a moment to gather her thoughts as she wrapped her arms around herself. The wind touched her gently as it blew across the clearing, carrying along the crisp scent of autumn. Colder months would be approaching soon – just like the feeling in her chest; with each subtle goodbye, another layer of ice covered her breaking heart.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Sango,” Kagome called as she stepped through the trees outlining the hot springs.</p><p>The slayer, having returned from her demon extermination,  turned to face the newcomer with a smile. “Good afternoon, Kagome.” </p><p>Kagome slid into the steaming pool of water, relishing in the slight burn against her skin. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the smooth rock behind her. </p><p>Something in her mood set Sango on edge, and she gazed at her friend curiously. “Is everything all right?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be silly. Of course it is.” Even Kagome could notice the too-obvious falsity in her words, and knew Sango wouldn’t believe her facade. As expected, the slayer frowned and narrowed her eyes. Eager to change the subject away from her somber disposition, she asked, “I was just wondering if you’ve visited your village recently.”</p><p>The sudden question rendered Sango speechless. Come to think of it, she hadn’t returned home in quite some time; they had been too close to catching up to Naraku and didn’t have the luxury to make extra stops. Now that Naraku had been defeated for good, it would give her an opportunity for proper closure since her people had been avenged – and perhaps rebuild the village to its former glory. </p><p>“No,” she finally answered with a wistful smile. “I suppose not. Perhaps tomorrow would be a good time to go.”</p><p>“Yeah, tomorrow,” Kagome mumbled distractedly, looking up at the clear, blue sky through the treetops. She clenched her jaw as she thought about Kohaku. His life had ultimately been stolen by Naraku and the jewel, leaving Miroku as Sango’s only family.</p><p>The demon slayer moved closer and tilted her head. “Something’s troubling you.”</p><p>Curse a girl’s intuition.</p><p>Kagome sighed deeply. “I guess.” Her eyes found those of her friend. “I don’t know how you do it. You’ve lost everything: your village, your friends, your family. And yet, you still manage to smile.”</p><p>Sango hung her head in acknowledgement, but shed no tears. “You’re right. The pain of losing those I love will always be a heavy reminder of the past. I won’t ever forget my father, or Kohaku, or any of the other villagers. But… instead of dwelling on all that I’ve lost, I try to be thankful for what I’ve gained.” She lifted her gaze to the priestess. “I have a new place to call home, people whom I can call family, and a man I would lay down my life for.”</p><p>Kagome nodded sympathetically. She understood where the slayer was coming from, but still found it daunting that someone could shoulder so much. “Speaking of Miroku,” she said, turning their conversation in a lighter direction. “How are the wedding plans going?”</p><p>Sango rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “I think he’s more concerned with having children than he is of making me an honest woman. He’s unbelievable.”</p><p>“Well, his family was cursed for generations. It’s no wonder he’s eager to continue the lineage,” Kagome mentioned. “I think you should cut him some slack.”</p><p>She smiled. “Yeah. I do love him, but sometimes I wish he was less of a lecher.”</p><p>“Then he wouldn’t be the Miroku we all know and love.”</p><p>“Would that be such a bad thing?”</p><p>Kagome pondered her words for a moment before grinning. “We definitely would’ve lost out on quite a few humorous situations during our adventures.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the truth,” Sango agreed with a dramatic roll of her eyes. A sudden thought caused the humor to fade from her expression, shifting seriously as she turned to fully face Kagome. “While on the subject of love and marriage, how are you and Inuyasha?”</p><p>Vulnerable to Sango’s impromptu question, Kagome blushed a deep shade of crimson. “W-What do you mean?”</p><p>Sango folded her arms over her chest. “You know <em> exactly </em>what I mean. You and Inuyasha have grown closer, especially during the time leading up to the final battle. It’s obvious to everyone that you two have feelings for each other.”</p><p>She winced. “Everyone?”</p><p>The slayer scoffed. “You didn’t really believe it was a secret, did you? I’m sure I’ve known since the day I met the both of you. There was always an undeniable chemistry between you two, and there’s no doubt Inuyasha cares for you, especially with the way he’s so protective.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Kagome replied, turning away, finding the ripples in the water from her movements more interesting.</p><p>“No, not maybe,” she argued. “It’s true. You need to find out how he feels about you. If you don’t, you’ll never be able to make a decision.”</p><p>“Decision?”</p><p>“Seriously?” Sango deadpanned. “Earth to Kagome. I’m talking about your decision to return to your time on the other side of the well. I’m sure Inuyasha plays a big part in that.”</p><p>Kagome glanced over her shoulder toward the trees. “Oh, I think I hear Shippou calling,” she said, rising to stand.</p><p>Sango quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hot springs. “You’re being evasive.”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Kagome challenged. </p><p>“Yes, you are. Kagome, I’m your friend. You can talk to me.”</p><p>Kagome stared at her for a long moment, musing over Sango’s statement, contemplating the speck of doubt that lingered behind reason. She surely had the correct wish in mind – she could feel it in her soul – so why did hesitation appear?</p><p>“Do you believe in fate?” she asked quietly, glancing over at the slayer. “I mean, if you’re meant to be with someone, fate will bring you together no matter what?”</p><p>Sango chuckled. “Yes, I do. My answer to that perverted monk’s proposal is proof enough.”</p><p>She smiled, recalling the day in which Miroku asked Sango to become his wife once their battle with Naraku had come to an end. Everything had been so different then. They were constantly fighting demons, struggling to stay alive after each encounter with one of his incarnations. Now, peace had settled quietly and Kagome knew life would move forward toward a happy ending soon enough. The only problem being, it wasn’t the original happily-ever-after they had hoped for.</p><hr/><p>The sun began setting into early evening as the day wound down to an end. Kagome lay back on a grassy knoll, watching the sky while the deep oranges and reds fade to purple. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of the village folk preparing for the night, but they were far enough away not to bother her. Closing her eyes, she drew a breath full of the woodland air, letting the sounds of birds fill her ears, the melody much more welcomed than the traffic noises of her own era. Here, ten minutes seemed like a long time and so the day stretched out like a small eternity.</p><p>Kagome had a wealthy understanding that she couldn’t stop bad things from happening in the world, even if she knew ahead of time they would occur. Thinking about it only made her more anxious, more fearful, but with the wish she had in mind, she knew she could at least prevent some of the bad from happening. Even at the risk of her own happiness.</p><p>In her quiet contemplation, she’d decidedly turned her thoughts elsewhere. She thought about love, the people she cherished, and everything right in her life. She felt like a higher power’s whisper drifted through the trees, assuring her she had made the right choice.</p><p>
  <em> The correct path is not always the easiest. </em>
</p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Miroku towering over her. “Oh, hey.”</p><p>“May I join you?” he asked with an amused smile.</p><p>She fanned her hand out beside her, offering him a spot of grass, before turning her gaze back toward the sky. They stayed quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company and watching as the clouds lazily moved across the expanse of magenta canvas.</p><p>“I spoke to Sango,” he finally said, folding an arm beneath his head.</p><p>Kagome frowned. “About what?”</p><p>“She’s concerned about you.” He peered over at her hesitantly. “She fears you will do something that can’t be undone.”</p><p>Curious, Kagome sat up on her elbows and gazed accusingly at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Miroku sat up, holding his hands out in a manner of peace. “Please, forgive me, I’m only trying to help. With Naraku gone and the jewel in your possession, we understand you have a lot on your mind. Sango is only worried you will make a hasty decision you will later regret. And truthfully, so am I.”</p><p>“I’m well aware of the weight I have on my shoulders. I understand what my duty is to the jewel and to the future of this world. I don’t appreciate you thinking I’m taking this lightly.”</p><p>“That’s not it at all,” he assured. “We’re your friends, Kagome. We only want to be here to help and support you in whatever you need. Offending  you was not my intention.”</p><p>Honest eyes bore into hers as if trying to convince her he wasn’t lying. She silently cursed herself for giving into Sango’s open nature earlier. She should’ve known they were keeping a close eye on her, picking up on her moods and behavior now that the battle was over. But what they didn’t understand was that she still had a battle to face. One she had to face alone.</p><p>Miroku had always been so genuine and honest, so she wondered why she didn’t believe him now. His warm smile begged her to trust him, her heart told her he would never deceive her, but her gut warned her otherwise.</p><p>“You want to know what I plan to do,” she stated bluntly, calling out his true reason for questioning  her alone like this. “You’re afraid I’ll make a decision that benefits others with no thought of myself. Well, I hate to break it to you, but the wish on the jewel has to be selfless. I’m not allowed to think of my own feelings when it comes to this.”</p><p>
  <em> Or yours, for that matter. </em>
</p><p>His face shifted  to one of open concern, brows furrowing. “I understand that. I simply wanted to let you know that you weren’t alone in this. We can help you make a decision. We can help protect the jewel as long as it needs to be protected.”</p><p>Kagome averted her gaze and ran her fingers through the grass. Miroku was a good friend. He encompassed all of the things she didn’t know she needed or loved so dearly. He meant so much to her, meant so much to all of those lives he touched. How could she lie to him? How could she pretend as if everything was okay, when in truth, it was the farthest from it?</p><p>Now she understood the cold demeanor Kikyou lived with, the constant need to keep everyone at a distance. Her life was no longer her own. It was forever bound to the Shikon Jewel.</p><p>“I’m not sure what I’m going to do yet.” She sighed, her white lie making her stomach heavy with guilt. “I don’t even know what era I want to be in. Back home, I have my mom, and my brother, and my gramps. I have school to finish and friends to catch up with. I have put so much on hold in my life in order to take down Naraku and complete the jewel.”</p><p>“Do you wish you had never come to this place?” Miroku asked.</p><p>“Of course not!” Kagome exclaimed, appalled he would even ask such a thing. “Everyone I’ve met and everything I’ve done… I wouldn’t change it for the world. I can’t imagine living without knowing of my adventures. I wouldn’t be me without them.”</p><p>Miroku sensed there was more to it than that, and patiently waited for her to continue.</p><p>Finally, she shook her head. “But this whole thing is so much bigger than me. How can I think of myself and what I want, when there’s so much more at stake?”</p><p>“Kagome, no one can change the world in a single stroke. However, with each kind deed you’ve done during your time with us, you’ve made all the difference to the world. I feel blessed to have known you. You deserve happiness, too.” He smiled. </p><p>Kagome turned away shyly, blushing at his praise. “Thank you. I just feel as if there’s more that I could do.”</p><p>“What’s done is done,” he said softly, climbing to his feet. “No one can change the past. We can only work to protect the future from our prior mistakes. Besides, with Naraku gone, I don’t foresee anything detrimental happening anytime soon.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” she mumbled, pulling her knees into her chest.</p><p>He held out his hand. “Now, shall we head back to Kaede’s for supper?”</p><p>Kagome shook her head. “You go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”</p><p>Miroku nodded and took his leave, but a little ways down the hill, he stopped and glanced back at the time-traveling priestess. She sat staring up into the sunset sky, her obsidian hair blowing gently in the breeze. She had a kind of understated beauty. Perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness and flawless, pale skin. She made things simple and easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they had. Perhaps that was what caused her skin to glow. Her inner beauty lit her eyes and softened her features. To be in her company made a person feel that they too were someone, that they had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season.</p><p>However, a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his gut. Not understanding why, Miroku had a sneaking suspicion that her rays wouldn’t be there to warm them when the winter months approached. Something in his heart told him that she had made a decision that would change everything. And he knew. He knew that this would be the last time he saw Kagome Higurashi – that fiery young priestess from the future.</p><p>Exhaling deeply, and praying his conjecture was wrong, Miroku turned and continued toward Kaede’s hut.</p><hr/><p>Long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of nighttime. The air cooled and the cicadas sang. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but a collection of shimmering stars illuminated the dark, half-moon night. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the incandescence from the campfire glowed merrily beside it. Faint wind brushed against the water’s surface, the ripples ruffling the stillness, and shattering the reflection of the sky.</p><p>Brown eyes turned toward Inuyasha’s forest, the place in which this whirlwind of a fairytale began. There Kagome had stumbled upon this other world through an old well and had met her half-demon for the first time, pinned to the Goshinboku.</p><p>The woods always looked different at night. Everything had an unfamiliar slant to it, as if the daytime trees and flowers and stones had gone to bed and sent slightly more ominous versions to take their place. The forest became dark and uninviting, but she knew it was the safest place she could ever be.</p><p>Kagome sighed, curling her arms around her bent knees and resting her chin upon them. The fire beside her kept away the night chill, but did nothing to aid the cold that beat within her chest. Time had passed by so quickly. She dreaded what would occur in the next hour, but she knew she couldn’t avoid it.</p><p>She felt like a prodigious courage pushed inside her, demanding her to be brave and strong during this climax. The decision final, she refused to change her mind, trusting that fate would take care of the rest. It had to.</p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p>Footsteps fell upon the grass and she knew who had come to find her. She took a deep breath and looked up, her gaze falling on amber eyes full of concern.</p><p>“Hey, Inuyasha.” Kagome smiled meekly. </p><p>He sat down beside her, crossing his legs and sliding his hands into his sleeves. He regarded the lake for a moment, ears twitching anxiously upon his head, silver hair shifting in the breeze, brushing lightly against his cheek.</p><p>Kagome worried her bottom lip. What would she tell him? What would she say to him during what would most likely be their final conversation?</p><p>“What’s bugging you?” he asked frankly, sliding his gaze toward her.</p><p>“What makes you think something’s bothering me?”</p><p>He frowned. “I’m not stupid. You’ve been sad and moody all day.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” She shrugged.</p><p>“It is a big deal. Naraku is dead. You should be happy.”</p><p>“I am happy.” She smiled. “I’m glad that it’s finally over.”</p><p>Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his head, pausing, words suddenly unnecessary.  One look in his eyes spoke volumes. Sorrow dwelled in his gaze as clear as if he’d spoken his thoughts and emotions aloud.</p><p>“You’re going home, aren’t you?” He said, finally acknowledging what he’d been dreading. “To your own time.”</p><p>“What? Is that what you think?” She grimaced.</p><p>He turned away. “What else is left for you here? What reason do you have to stay?”</p><p>“Inuyasha, I have every reason to stay,” she proclaimed, giving a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I have my best friends here. I feel as if I make a difference. Not to mention I have so much more to learn from Kaede.”</p><p>“Keh, I guess so,” he grumbled.</p><p>Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. “Most importantly, I have you.”</p><p>Dark brows furrowed and his lips parted. He turned wide eyes in her direction. “Me?” he echoed, unsure, even with his sensitive hearing, if he had heard her correctly.</p><p>“Of course. You are the most important person in my life. Haven’t you realized that?” Kagome giggled. </p><p>He frowned, contemplating her words as she scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. A heated blush rose in his cheeks as he averted his gaze, embarrassed, as always, by her show of affection.</p><p>“I don’t ever want to leave here,” she continued, looking up at the stars. “This is home for me.”</p><p>“You mean, you want to stay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” She lifted her head to look at him. “I want to stay with you, Inuyasha.”</p><p>“Then, why do you look so sad?” He swallowed, apprehensive. </p><p>“Like I said, it doesn’t matter. I just want to enjoy tonight,” she dismissed. </p><p>“All right,” he growled, fed up, turning smoldering amber eyes on her. “You’re really starting to piss me off.”</p><p>Surprised, she knitted her brows and shifted away from him. “Inuyasha?”</p><p>“All of this talk about wanting to stay, but you still look so damn sad, Kagome. Why? What is making you so upset?”</p><p>“Drop it already, would you?” she shouted, jumping to her feet, tears welling in her eyes.</p><p>“No,” he defiantly refused, standing up beside her and pointing at her accusingly. “Something’s up, Kagome. I’m not lettin’ you off the hook that easily.”</p><p>She spun on her heel, ready to run from his barrage of questions, to run from the truth eating her up inside. A clawed hand reached out and grabbed her gently, pulling her toward him. “Damn it, woman! Just talk to me!”</p><p>Kagome bit her lip, considering her next move. If she told him the truth, she would never be able to go through with it. He wouldn’t let her. So, there was really only one thing left to do, only one thing left to say.</p><p>Slowly, she turned to face him. She sniffled and took a deep breath, fingering the glowing pink jewel that hung around the column of her throat. “The Shikon Jewel has caused so much pain,” Kagome whispered.</p><p>“Is that what this is about?” Inuyasha questioned, releasing her and clenching his hands into fists at his side. “Kagome, you don’t have to make a wish. We’ll protect it for as long as we need to.”</p><p>She shook her head vigorously. “No, you don’t understand. As long as the jewel exists, there will be pain and suffering. A wish has to be made.”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?” He frowned. </p><p>Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his waist in an unexpected embrace. Pink dusted his cheeks, his eyes wide with surprise before he hesitantly returned the gesture, holding her firmly against him, still frustrated with her evasive answers.</p><p>The tears flowed unchecked down Kagome’s cheeks and dripped from her chin into his robe of the fire rat. Too sad to cry out or wail, she just stood there as still as a statue while the magnitude of her loss swept over her. She became lost in the vortex of the moment, and she knew that she would be forever tormented by a past that could not be undone.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and drawing forth every ounce of courage she could find, she pulled away and gazed up at him. She took in every detail: the wash of concern showing in his clear, luminous, warm, amber eyes, the tufts of silver dog-ears she loved so much, twitching upon his head, his furrowed black brows and frowning lips. She breathed in his scent, the forest mixed with the charcoal remains of a campfire. She listened as he breathed deeply, feeling his breath tickle her cheek. She felt the warmth of his embrace as he tightened his hold on her.</p><p>He happened to be everything she never knew she wanted. He was brash, arrogant, and stubborn, but he became hers. And now it was time to give him up, to trust that fate would one day bring them together again. Her heart accelerated, almost beating right out of her chest as her stomach filled with wild butterflies, and she prayed to every spiritual being that her voice would not escape her.</p><p>“Kagome?” he murmured, his eyes questioning.</p><p>“I love you,” Kagome whispered, her words almost lost in the soft breeze. “I love you, Inuyasha. I have for a long time.”</p><p>She watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. He seemed at a loss for words, but she’d expected that. He never was one to voice his feelings, and she knew that not long ago he had lost Kikyou. He probably wasn’t ready to commit to her.</p><p>Smiling, she stepped away, out of his grasp. “I just needed you to know that. I just needed you to understand how much I care for you.”</p><p>“Kagome, wait,” He reached for her, desperation growing. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“A wish has to be made,” she repeated, clasping her hands around the jewel and holding it to her chest. “This is the way it has to be.”</p><p>His eyes turned wide, fearful, and he stormed toward her. “Wait, Kagome!”</p><p>She closed her eyes, pressed her lips close to the jewel, and whispered, “I wish Naraku had never been born.”</p><p>For a brief moment, the world stopped spinning. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins as her heart pounded erratically in her ears. Inuyasha’s terrified expression stayed with her as he rushed forward, hoping to undo what had already been done. But it was too late.</p><p>A flurry of pink light burst forth from the jewel, enshrouding them completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I want you to be strong, like I know you can.”</em>
</p><p>Dawn crested over the horizon, awakening the small animals that scurried out from beneath the thicket as birds of song flew overhead. The warmth of the sun kept away the early morning chill in the air, as a young boy began to rouse from sleep, tucked away in the midst of long, golden fields. He nuzzled his face further into the soft fur beneath his head, sighing deeply with content.</p><p>“Come, son,” a deep voice spoke, as they nudged the boy’s chin to keep the dreams at bay.</p><p>Squinting against the intruding sunlight, Shippou lazily opened his eyes to be greeted with the clear blue skies above. Wisps of clouds rolled lazily by and he could hear the croaking of a toad from the nearby pond. He tightened his hand into a fist and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his mouth opening in a deep yawn. .</p><p>The wet nose retracted from his face. “Day has approached. It’s time to wake.”</p><p>Bright green eyes opened fully to peer up at the demon above him. Armor covered his golden fur, which shimmered in the sun, and his brown gaze held the warmth of fire. </p><p>“Father?” Shippou whispered, stretching his arms over his head.</p><p>The fox demon chuckled and waited for the boy to rouse completely. “Sleeping the day away is not a wise decision, Shippou. There is still much to learn before the Fox Demon Promotional Exams.”</p><p>He nodded mutely and slowly stood, causing his shaggy auburn hair to fall into his eyes. His father uncurled his tail from around him and padded out from beneath the tree they had slept under for the night. “Of course, Father,” Shippou replied sleepily, shaking his head to clear away the remaining drowsiness. He felt more tired than usual, he noted dully.</p><p>It took another few minutes before he was fully awake, and during that time excitement slowly began to build within his chest. Training had always been his favorite part of the day. He couldn’t wait to become a great demon – he would grow up to be big and strong, just like his father!</p><p>Suddenly, a loud thump came from behind him, causing him to jump wildly. He cried out dramatically, quickly finding cover behind his father’s hind paw, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest as fear crept over him like a winter’s chill. His father gave out a big-bellied laugh as Shippou noticed the dead rodent laying at their feet. The tall grass parted, revealing a beautiful fox demon. With her humanoid features and copper-colored hair pulled back by a blue ribbon, it was obvious which parent Shippou took after. Upon recognizing her, the small fox demon visibly relaxed and sighed with relief. </p><p>“My, that is not the way for a warrior to act.” His father chuckled. </p><p>“But I’m just a kid,” he argued begrudgingly, puffing out his cheeks while his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Kind, emerald eyes flickered over him, lips pulled into a smile. “Oh dear, you sure are spirited this morning.” Her laughter rang like the tinkling of bells. “Shall you eat breakfast before your training? I’m sure no warrior will fight well without a proper meal.”</p><p>He grinned ear-to-ear at her words, his previous annoyance already forgotten. “Of course, Mother,” he answered cheerfully.</p><p>He scampered over to her, eager and ready to satisfy the hunger gnawing at his stomach. But when he glanced up, no longer did the beautiful fox demon stand before him. Instead, she had been replaced by the image of a human girl. Obsidian hair spilled softly over her shoulders and she dressed in a strange, white and green outfit. Most of her face was shadowed, darkened, but he could see the up-turn of her lips, the grace of her smile. She waved to him, his name a whisper, <em>“Shippou.”</em></p><p>Perplexed, Shippou quickly shut his eyes and shook his head. He must be seeing things, and he was, for when he looked back at his mother’s confused expression, the human girl had disappeared.</p><p>“Is everything all right?” the female fox prodded gently, concern evident in her voice.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to think, but decided to chalk it up as some kind of illusion. He nodded his head curtly and grinned. “Yeah, everything’s great!”</p><p>As the small family sat around their morning meal, Shippou found his mind elsewhere, studying the pretty girl in his head. He couldn’t remember ever meeting someone like that before, so why did she appear to him now? Furthermore, who exactly was she? The human appeared nothing like the villagers he had seen, and didn’t resemble a holy person either.</p><p>However, he couldn’t help but notice the longing in his heart and the sting of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He closed his eyes to bring forth the image of her once more, but he couldn’t. It was as if she had never existed.</p>
<hr/><p>The rich smell of damp leaves permeated the forest as wisps of silver-gray steam curled and danced their way through the air, as if excited to escape the gentle pull of the hot springs. Water splashed quietly over tiny falls as an owl hooted nearby. Eerie noises always accompanied the night, but in the warmth of the springs, it felt like a little safe haven.</p><p>Shippou giggled with glee as he jumped off the rocky edge and into the water. A small splash sent a cascading wave over his mother and father, the latter of whom roared with laughter. In this moment, it became the most perfect memory of his family, and Shippou would cling to it for a long time. It was the way his family should always be.</p><p>In that snapshot, the undamaged personality of his family was so golden and sacred; he wanted to keep it forever.</p><p>“Calm down, Shippou,” his mother chastised him from her place against the rocks, holding up her hands to defend against another splash. “There is no need to be so playful.”</p><p>“Let him play,” his father contended with a grin. “He will only be a boy once. He should enjoy it.” He growled happily and nudged his mate’s cheek with his nose.</p><p>Shippou snickered, watching as his parents loved one another. </p><p>“Yeah, Mama,” he joked. “I’m just a kid.”</p><p>That earned him a playful glare from his mother, whose next words quickly died on her tongue by her mate’s kiss. Heat crept up Shippou’s neck as he glanced away, embarrassed by his parents’ show of affection.</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for them to be tender toward one another. He considered it normal for his family, but as he grew older, he found himself wondering if he would ever have those feelings. He didn’t have any friends, but his father assured him he would meet plenty of other fox demons once he entered into the Fox Demon Promotional Exams. Ever since then, he only dreamt about all the other foxes he would meet.</p><p>Shippou turned on his back and floated on top of the hot springs. The water moved softly around his outstretched fingers, caressing them warmly, moving circularly in their wake. He pulled his hand back and watched the drips, both transparent and opaque from the steam.</p><p>He glanced upward, his eyes ghosting over the half-moon night, accompanied by a flurry of stars. They illuminated the darkness, bordered by tall tree branches overhead. It was another perfect evening, so innocent and full of love. His parents’ mumbled conversation could be heard in the distance, but as he dunked his head into the water, their voices became muffled completely.</p><p>He closed his eyes and simply floated beneath the water, letting his mind wander to everything and nothing.</p><p>
  <em>“Think of all the fun things you can do when there’s two of you,” he heard himself say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen kid…” a gruff voice replied with annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom and dad and I always took baths together, and we had a really great time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remind me to explain it to you when you’re a bit bigger.”</em>
</p><p>His eyes shot open in alarm and he struggled to the surface of the pond. He pushed through the water into the steamy air above, gasping for breath. He quickly glanced around the hot springs, his eyes darting between the rocky shores, but there was nobody there.</p><p>“Is everything all right, Son?” his mother called, worried from where she sat upon one of the rocks.</p><p>His chest heaved as he drew in breath, blinking against the water dripping from his bangs. What was that just now? The conversation felt so real… surely he had never said those things. And that gruff voice… where had it come from? Who had it belonged to?</p><p>“Son,” his father said sternly, moving through the water toward him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Shippou quickly shook his head and gave his father a shaky smile. “N-Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine.”</p><p>The elder fox demon gave him a skeptical look, but finally exhaled deeply before returning to his mate’s side.</p><p>His head whirling from what he had experienced below the water, Shippou couldn’t help the fear creeping up his spine. That vision, those voices… it felt almost as if he was remembering something, a figment of his imagination long forgotten.</p><p>Was that truly what it was? A memory?</p>
<hr/><p>The adrenaline flooded his system, right into his blood. He felt like his heart would explode and his eyes were wide, letting in every ounce of the fading light. His body wanted to either run fast for the hills or work to find some kind of weapon, but instead he stayed perfectly still right where he knelt. Sometimes freezing became the best choice, and in reality, he only had three choices anyway.</p><p>Shippou fought to quell the hammering in his chest, but he knew that would never happen. He watched through the brush carefully as he hid behind a tree, his ears alert to the surrounding forest life. He didn’t regret coming. It had been his mission, after all. But he wondered why he felt so scared? No other demons seemed to be. Maybe they were, he silently noted. Maybe they were scared all the time. Perhaps that was the definition of bravery.</p><p>
  <em>An agonized howl reached into the darkening sky as rain fell from the heavens. </em>
</p><p>Shippou blinked away the memory, shaking his head to regain focus. Suddenly, golden light from ignited fire appeared a few paces to the east. His adrenaline surged so fast, he almost vomited. He could feel the saliva thickening in his mouth as he swallowed past the hard lump in his throat. At some point, he would have to move, but he was frozen in absolute terror.</p><p>“I’m just a kid,” he whispered aloud into the night air, his voice trembling even to his own ears. “Why me?”</p><p>“Come out, little fox,” a grating voice taunted through the forest. “I know you’re here somewhere.”</p><p>The demon drew closer. Shippou squeezed his eyes shut as he battled with himself to move. He could feel his legs shake beneath him and his hands were no better. </p><p>“Father,” he cried out softly.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay to be afraid, Shippou. Without fear, there would be no courage. A strong demon knows when to run and when to fight.”</em>
</p><p>“R-Right,” the fox kit mumbled, opening his eyes. “I have to be strong.”</p><p>With a deep breath, he ventured from his hiding spot and sped through the forest, his heart pounding as he heard his pursuer’s quickening footsteps behind him. He had to think of something. His mind racked over all his fox magic and tricks, contemplating which one to use. Time was running out. He needed to make a decision fast.</p><p>Furrowing his brows, he jumped up and climbed the trunk of a tree high into its branches. From there, he could have a better vantage point of the forest floor. He rested one arm over his bent knee, waiting quietly for his opponent. His abilities were not very strong yet, and they were mostly for defensive maneuvers, but he had to try.</p><p>
  <em>Blood splattered against the ground, staining it red.</em>
</p><p>“Little fox,” the demon called out again, coming to stop just beneath him. His snake-like tongue flickered out of his  mouth to taste the air. “I can smell your fear. You’re here somewhere.”</p><p>Shippou gulped, taking out a small top from an inside pocket. “Here goes nothing,” he whispered. “Smashing top!”</p><p>In one fluid motion, he threw the top straight toward the green, lizard demon, which looked up with wide-eyes. The top grew in size, spinning and causing a large wind to encompass them. It landed straight on the demon’s head, forcing him to crumple to the ground.</p><p>Wasting no time, Shippou threw a ball of blue fire from his hand, surrounding the spinning top with flames. It spread and spun in a dizzying fashion, setting the strong wind around them on fire. It seemed to stop the demon for the time being, but unfortunately it was only an illusion and wouldn’t hold him for long.</p><p>Shippou turned and jumped along the surrounding trees, galloping across the branches to put distance between him and his opponent. When he could barely feel the rush of the wind from his attack, he dropped to the forest floor and placed a leaf upon his head. “Transform!”</p><p>In a cloud of smoke, he vanished, and in his place stood a young man who looked like any ordinary villager. He quickened his pace through the trees, praying he somehow tricked the demon in order to make his escape.</p><p>
  <em>His father knelt down, clutching a body to his chest, as auburn hair spun softly over his arm, a blue ribbon shifting with the breeze.</em>
</p><p>“I have to be strong,” he muttered to himself, memories of that dark day swirling through his mind. <em>I need to protect the ones I care for. I need to—</em></p><p>His thoughts were cut short as a slimy claw wrapped around his body, the ground disappearing beneath him, bringing a shriek from his throat as his disguise vanished and reverted him back to his small, fox demon self. </p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p>The demon picked him up to look at him, tongue hanging out as thick saliva dripped from his mouth. “Thought you could fool me?” he sneered, eyes narrowing with rage.</p><p>“Don’t eat me!” Shippou begged as he clenched his eyes shut, pushing and tugging against the claws that held him in its grasp. “I don’t even taste good!”</p><p>A sudden howl of laughter reached his ears, startling the kit. He opened an eye, peering curiously at the demon. “You’ve done well, Shippou.”</p><p>The demon suddenly began to shrink, changing back into its original form as a mere toy, and Shippou was released onto the ground. A large, fox demon appeared and picked it up, stuffing it back into the pocket of his vest. He chuckled at the boy’s annoyed glare. Shippou puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“That was playing dirty, Father,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Nonsense,” the elder fox demon claimed, setting his hands on his hips. “I told you I wasn’t going to hold back.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to be so scary,” he argued, a blush dusting the bridge of his nose. “Besides, how can I defeat that terrifying of a monster? I’m not that strong yet.”</p><p>“But you will be one day. I’m simply preparing you for what to expect when the time comes.”</p><p>Shippou tugged at the blue ribbon that held his hair back, letting his fingers linger on it, before pulling away and straightening out the rest of his clothes. “I’m never going to be ready at this rate.”</p><p>His father scooped him up in his arms and placed him on his shoulder. “You will be,” he assured as they ventured toward home. “We just need to train a little harder.”</p><p>
  <em>“Great job on that lizard demon, Shippou.”</em>
</p><p>Emerald eyes wide, Shippou quickly scanned the forest in search of the owner of the voice. It felt so familiar, and yet the trees surrounding them were empty. Only he and his father were present, leaving the kit to wonder if he had even heard the man’s voice at all.</p><p>“Yeah,” he finally replied distractedly to his father’s statement, looking down into his hand. He clenched and unclenched his fist, mulling over the voice before chalking it up to a figment of his imagination.</p><p>But he couldn’t deny that he felt a little surer of himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Sun filtered through the green canopy above as fresh fallen rain dripped from the leaves. Shippou eyed the red apple in his hand curiously, twisting and turning it every angle as he pondered. Advancing in the Fox Demon Promotional Exams had been harder than he thought. It had been fairly simple at first; trick a few lowly villagers and jump three ranks no problem. But now, he had to do that to a <em>dozen</em> villagers to even gain a tenth of a point.</p><p>He wrinkled his nose as he took a bite of his apple, wet and crisp as it broke between his teeth with a soft crunch. His father had stayed behind at home, encouraging Shippou to return once in a while to let him know how it was going, insisting that this was a journey the young kit had to take on his own – to find his strength and independence. Which was why he had traveled away from the other competitors only hoping to find some new meat to toy with.</p><p>Suddenly, there was the sound of bells. He closed his eyes in response, the clanking of metal sounding so familiar. <em>Of course it sounds familiar, </em>he silently admonished. <em>It’s metal. </em>But he couldn’t figure out why the sound of the bells was accompanied by the image of a monk’s staff, the rings jingling as the owner beat the path beside him.</p><p>Images came to him in rapid flashes; a male figure leaning against a golden staff -  the same golden rod used as a weapon in battle -  shouting over his shoulder, the gleam of the staff catching his eyes -  talking to this man like an ally -  all too fast to make sense of, and all too strange to be done by what he presumed was a holy man.</p><p><em>‘Holy man? More like a ladies man.’ </em>The memory called out to him, the sound of his voice causing a sharp pain that brought him to tremble.</p><p>As if on cue, he heard a shuffling beneath him and glanced down between the leaves, catching sight of a man walking along the dirt path. Dressed in purple cloth, it appeared as if he was a holy person of some sort. A monk or priest perhaps? His heart leapt into his throat at the similarities before he quickly shook his head.</p><p>Now was not the time to have a mental break down. Training his thoughts back on the Fox Demon Promotional Exams, a sly grin slid onto Shippou’s face as he finished his apple and stuffed the core into a hole in the tree.</p><p>If he was able to trick a man of the cloth, he would <em>jump</em> ranks in the exams.</p><p>“Come to papa,” he snickered, quietly dropping down to a lower branch to catch a better look.</p><p>The dark-haired man came upon a fork in the road and glanced in both directions. He jingled the golden staff he had in his left hand before promptly letting it fall to the ground. It landed on the path veering toward the right.</p><p>“So, I should go right,” he murmured, furrowing his dark brows as he glanced down the aforementioned direction.</p><p>Two traveling village men walked up behind him, conversing with each other. “Did you hear about the new woman working at the rest house up ahead?”</p><p>The monk glanced over his shoulder at them.</p><p>“They say her fair complexion and beautiful eyes are unparalleled,” the second man responded. “And I understand she’s unattached.”</p><p>Laughing, the first guy sarcastically snipped, “I could use a bite to eat,” as both men continued down the path to the left.</p><p>“Just what I was thinking.”</p><p>The man watched after them for a moment, before placing his foot on the edge of the staff and turning it so it pointed toward the other path. “Divine intervention.”</p><p>Emerald eyes peered closely at the man as he grabbed his staff and stood, immediately following after the villagers. He raised a brow. “I thought he was a holy man, but he sounds like a ladies’ man to me,” he grumbled.</p><p>An evil grin pulled at Shippou’s cheeks as he narrowed his eyes. He now had an idea as to how he was going to trick the poor monk.</p><p>The sound of bells kept pulling at the back of his mind, making his head ache, but he forced himself to ignore it. Getting distracted would certainly spell failure, and he really needed to win this one.</p><p>Quickly running through the brush to get ahead of him, Shippou placed a leaf on his head, whispering, “Transform.” In his place was a beautiful village woman, who apparently had fallen and twisted her ankle. He snickered, hearing the monk approach. This was going to be good.</p><p>Groaning in obvious distress, the woman rubbed her ankle gingerly. The man of the cloth waltzed up, his brows raised, as he eyed the predicament she had gotten herself into. </p><p>“Oh my,” he spoke. “What do we have here?”</p><p>“Oh, Priest, I’ve fallen and hurt my ankle. I don’t think I can walk,” she beckoned, tears springing to her eyes.</p><p>He kneeled down beside her, offering her a warm smile. “There, there, now. I’ll help you to the rest house ahead.”</p><p>“Goodness, you are so kind, Priest,” she purred, batting her eyelashes.</p><p>“I’m a monk, not a priest,” he clarified, offering his hand. When she grasped it believing he would help her stand, he instead clasped his other hand over hers. “You are so beautiful. Would you grant me the honor of bearing my children?”</p><p><em>Is he serious?! </em>Shippou felt heat creep up his neck and flush his cheeks. “U-Uh… O-Oh my, monk,” he replied, his voice quivering. <em>Stay in character! </em>he mentally chastised himself, clenching his jaw as he tried to keep his transformation intact. <em>I won’t last much longer…</em></p><p>The monk only continued to smile, making Shippou wither under his gaze.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I will bear your children!” the woman finally agreed quickly.</p><p>His brows shot up in surprise. “You will?”</p><p>“O-Of course! For such a kind man as you, I will do anything!”</p><p>
  <em>Poof!</em>
</p><p><em>Oh, no! </em>Shippou inwardly groaned, feeling his tail twitch in the open air. <em>Hopefully he didn’t notice!</em></p><p>“Anything?” the monk questioned, violet eyes twinkling, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as if ready to pull her to her feet.</p><p>“A-Anything,” she replied in earnest. <em>Come on, stupid! Take the bait!</em></p><p>He cleared his throat, and quickly dropped her hand. “Then perhaps do better than a woman when trying to trick a pure man such as myself.”</p><p>With that, Shippou’s transformation ended, the cloud of smoke revealing his small fox demon self. </p><p>“Why you!” he called out, shooting an angry glare at the man. “How did you know?”</p><p>The monk shrugged. “I’ve known since I first saw you. Your demonic aura is weak, but detectable. Did you honestly think that ruse would work on me? I am a man of the cloth. Your tricks can do me no harm.”</p><p>He turned away and began walking down the path once more. “Wait! I’m a demon. Aren’t you going to slay me?”</p><p>Turning, the man gave him a smile and a knowing glance. “You’re just a child, hardly a threat to anyone.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll show you!” he grumbled, scrunching his nose and puffing out his cheeks in distaste, watching the monk walk away from him.</p><p>Inwardly, Shippou swore he would get his revenge on that monk. No  matter what! He had a reputation to build, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“How can I think of myself and what I want, when there’s so much more at stake?” </em>
</p>
<p>The thundering roar of the falls blocked out almost all senses as Miroku slowly regained consciousness. Water battered against his skin as he sat cross-legged beneath it in his white yukata, hands folded before him as he awakened from meditation. He could tell that he had been deep in the recesses of his mind, as it took far longer than usual to return to reality. </p>
<p><em>I wonder how late it’s gotten, </em>he mused, sighing deeply. </p>
<p>Climbing to his feet, he carefully stepped over the slick stones and exited the falls. Violet eyes drew to the sun hanging at midday, causing him to question how long exactly he had spent meditating that morning. He honestly couldn’t recall when he had begun, time having been lost to him. </p>
<p>“Master Miroku!” </p>
<p>Turning, he found his old friend waving at him from the river bank. “Hachi! Good to see you!” he greeted the racoon demon as he waded through the river.</p>
<p>“As you,” he replied, bowing at the waist. “Mushin sent me to fetch for you.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” he raised his brows. “What could he want?”</p>
<p>“Beats me.” The pair began heading back toward the temple. “He was too busy drinking to explain.” </p>
<p>“Why does that not surprise me?” </p>
<p>After he had changed into his normal attire and had gathered his staff, Miroku sought out the old drunkard. The falls were not far from the temple, so the trek back didn’t take long. He climbed the stairs and, as expected, found his guardian lounging in the main doorway, a bottle of half-empty sake beside him. </p>
<p>“Miroku, my boy,” he greeted, a red flush to his cheeks. “Welcome back.” </p>
<p>“Hachi said you wanted to see me,” he replied, ignoring the pleasantries. </p>
<p>Mushin nodded with a smile. “Hm… yes, I did. There is someone here who wishes to speak with you.” </p>
<p>Puzzled, Miroku turned his gaze toward the other end of the room, noticing a person he’d failed to upon entering.</p>
<p>The man sat quietly, his jingasa pulled low to shield his eyes. Miroku was sure he had met the man before, but couldn’t quite put his finger on when or where, or even <em>who</em> he was, so he stepped closer to the silent visitor. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” he asked, perplexed, curling his hand tighter around his golden staff. </p>
<p>The man grinned, tilting his jingasa back. His eyes, which used to be deep violet had now faded to jaded mauve, studied Miroku closely. “What? You don’t recognize your own father?” </p>
<p>Miroku’s lips parted slightly with an expression of surprise. He hadn’t seen his father since he was a boy, as the elder monk traveled the countryside slaying demons and helping those who were less fortunate - or so the old man proclaimed. It wasn’t much of a shock that Miroku wouldn’t immediately recognize him after all these years. “Father,” he murmured, his shoulders relaxing at the familiarity. “It’s been a long time.” </p>
<p>He hummed his agreement. “Agreed. Far too long. I apologize for leaving you with my dear friend, but seeking out demons is no life for a young boy.” </p>
<p>Although he had never admitted it aloud, Miroku has felt a deep sense of betrayal all those years ago when his father had left. His mother had passed only a few moon cycles prior to his departure, leaving Miroku feeling abandoned. It had not been the smoothest childhood. </p>
<p>“Why have you returned?” He had attempted to keep his voice calm, but there was a biting tone to it, one that did not go undetected by the elder monk. </p>
<p>His father frowned, and then gestured for Miroku to sit before him, which he obliged. “Please,” he said. “I know I have made many mistakes as a father, and I promise to spend the rest of my days making it up to you, but I fear there are other matters to attend to.” </p>
<p>Miroku’s interest piqued, taking a mental note of the way his father rubbed his chest, almost as if by second nature - once a strange tic that had now become a habit. “And what matters are those?” </p>
<p>Turning to pour himself some sake, the elder monk sat quietly for a few minutes before diving into the reason behind his visit. “During my many travels, I fought a great many of demons. Unfortunately, this old body can no longer keep up with them. My knees have become weak, and my heart aches beneath my chest. Going into battle now would surely spell my death.” </p>
<p>His hand tightened into a fist. Although Miroku did not appreciate his father’s absence all those years, he didn’t want his father to die. “So…” he mused, studying his father’s posture. “Why not stand aside and let others fight in your place?” </p>
<p>He smiled. “Well, I’m glad you have become perceptive during my absence, as that is exactly what I intend to do.” Miroku suddenly had a sinking feeling why his father had come back. “I would like you to take my place, son.” </p>
<p>“I see.” Miroku pinched his brows together. “In all your travels, did you not find a more suitable apprentice?” </p>
<p>With a hoarse chuckle, his father shook his head. “My son is the only man I trust to fulfill this request. And someday, when you have children of your own, they too will step into the family business. After all, there will be no shortage of demons to vanquish.” </p>
<p>Traveling the countryside to slay demons had always been a goal of Miroku’s, more so on the happenstance he would someday run into his father, but Mushin was beginning to age, and he had feared the old drunk would die alone. It had been the only thing that kept him rooted to the temple and surrounding grounds. But now that his father had returned, those fears could be repressed for the time being. He had yet to forgive his father for abandoning him all those years ago, but he understood his father’s mission, and would like to honor the role his father wished him to inherit. </p>
<p>“I shall leave first thing in the morning,” he promised. </p>
<p>“Good.” His father took off his jingasa, revealing a head full of dark hair sprinkled with grey. “But for this evening, I wish us to drink and be merry. There is so much we need to catch up on.” </p>
<p>And as the afternoon was taken over by the darkening skies of twilight, Miroku made peace with the man who was practically a stranger to him. There was still so much he wished to understand, and questions he wanted answers to, but after a few rounds of sake, Miroku knew it would still be a long while before he received them. For now, he would mentally prepare himself for an indeterminate adventure. </p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been a full moon cycle since Miroku had begun traveling the countryside, slaying each demon he came across. All of his training he had received from Mushin paid off, and the other traveling monks he encountered were eager to assist his spiritual abilities to grow. For the first time in his life, Miroku felt strong, useful - much of which he had lacked during his childhood. He supposed a dead mother and an absentee father had partial blame with that. </p>
<p>However, there were still some tasks he couldn’t quite yet will himself to complete. Like killing a small demon child who was no threat to anyone. He supposed fox demons, with their trickery and joking behavior, couldn’t really hold up to the savage demon race he had sworn to destroy. </p>
<p>But even stranger still… the small fox demon he had allowed to live was following him. Miroku had known his presence only a few steps down the road after he had met the kit, but he was almost sure the fox demon thought he was being stealthy. After several days of this, Miroku finally stopped and turned to face the tree the fox demon was cowering on. </p>
<p>“How long do you plan to keep this up?” he inquired with an amused smile. “Surely you have family you need to return to.” </p>
<p>The fox demon slowly stepped out of his hiding spot, green eyes flashing with anger. “How’d you know I was here?” </p>
<p>“I could sense your demonic aura the moment you followed after me.” He folded his hands into the sleeves of his robes. “Perhaps instead of stalking me you could at least tell me your name.” </p>
<p>He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. “Why should I tell a lowly human such as you what my name is?”</p>
<p>Miroku shrugged. “Suit yourself. You are free to accompany me, as long as you stay out of my way.” With a final glance, he turned back toward the path he had been traveling down. </p>
<p>
  <em>“How come no one’s coming to rescue ME? I’ve still got my whole life ahead of me!” </em>
</p>
<p>As if by muscle memory and instinct, Miroku swung out his staff in the fox demon’s direction. The fox kit looked perplexed upon the branch of a tree, green eyes wide as he stared at the curious nature of the monk. They stood still for several moments, before Miroku finally returned his staff to his side. He had no idea what had provoked him to move in such a way, almost as if he was attempting to save the fox from falling out of the tree. His mind began to tick, his ears ringing with a voice he had long forgotten, and yet still felt so familiar. </p>
<p>He studied the young demon a moment longer, and then, “My name is Miroku.”</p>
<p>The fox demon swallowed thickly, a look of apprehension on his face. “Sh-Shippou,” he squeaked out, and Miroku could tell that what had just transpired did not go unnoticed by the kit. It had left them both baffled, but he was quick to hide how baffling it had been. </p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Miroku murmured, before once more turning forward and continuing to the next village. </p>
<p>The episode had left him wary, and he tried to ignore the fear and worry that had left him paralyzed. Miroku tried to recall the brief vision that had caused him to react in such a way, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. He shook his head. Perhaps it was time to find a village in which to rest. </p>
<hr/>
<p>There were only a few times in his life in which Miroku felt himself cornered. He had slain many demons, even as a young protege under Mushin’s careful guidance. Each time, he had left with his life, his body only injured by superficial wounds that would heal within days. He had never really known the fear of death, as he had never encountered such an alarming emotion before. But now, as his wounds bled profusely beneath him, he had come to be terrified of the idea of no longer existing. Murmured prayers to Buddha fell from his lips, bargaining to keep his life as long as he continued to follow the faith. </p>
<p>“Come on, Miroku,” he heard Shippou say from beside them as they walked toward the towering wooden walls in the distance. Shippou’s voice sounded so far away, and the trail in front of them had a dizzying appearance. </p>
<p>Miroku grunted, holding his hand over his shoulder, deep red blood a stark contrast to his pale skin, as he leaned heavily into his staff. “I do believe… my time is near,” he murmured to the fox kit. </p>
<p>Shippou’s eyes filled with uncertainty and a touch of fear. Although he had no obligation to the monk before him, he had grown rather attached. Not for the first time in his life did Shippou wish he was stronger. Perhaps then he could carry Miroku to the village in the distance rather than helplessly encouraging him on. </p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” the fox kit begged, pulling on Miroku’s cloth in urgency. “We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>He gave a grim smile, knowing the chances of his survival - even if he made it to the village - were very slim. He had lost far too much blood and the wound was deep. Not to mention, he was sure one of the demons he had slain had been poisonous. With his body already fighting off the toxin, how could it fight off the blood loss, as well? </p>
<p>And yet, he didn’t have the heart to be truthful to the small fox kit, who had already lost his mother; Miroku had learned this during their time together. He couldn’t take away that inkling of optimism that he was going to be just fine. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he agreed with a small nod, sweat dripping down his temple.</p>
<p>Satisfied, although wary of his response, Shippou urged him ahead. </p>
<p>The sun had nearly set by the time Miroku and Shippou had reached the village with the large wooden walls. They didn’t even have a chance to announce themselves before guards posted along the top of the wall shouted out to them. Miroku didn’t even hear Shippou’s response before he lost consciousness. </p>
<p>When Miroku finally began to stir, his violet eyes fell on the inside of a house. He sat up slowly, wincing at the movement, and instinctively reaching for his wounded left shoulder. He miraculously found it bandaged and felt no trace of the nausea or dizziness his injuries had gifted him. Besides a few aches and pains, he felt relatively well. </p>
<p>The bamboo door swung open, and Shippou greeted him with a toothy grin. “Oh, you’re awake!” </p>
<p>“Shippou,” he murmured, attempting to recall where they were and how they had gotten there. </p>
<p>Noticing the monk’s perplexed expression, Shippou sat down beside him with a fresh cup of water. Miroku drank greedily, his thirst nearly unbearable. Once he had finished, Shippou began to explain what had happened after Miroku had succumbed to his injuries. </p>
<p>“We’re in the demon slayer village,” he started, an unease to his tone that was easily detected. </p>
<p>“I’ve only heard of them in legends,” Miroku mused. Considering he and Shippou were still alive meant that the village inhabitants must be kind. After all, Shippou was a demon who, by species alone, should be slain, and Miroku had come as a companion - a sympathizer was what most would label him as. </p>
<p>Shippou crossed his arms. “After I had explained the situation with all those demons we fought, they decided to help. They brought you into this house and gave you medical attention.”</p>
<p>“I see. They must have advanced healing properties to do this.” He gestured to his wound and mentioned the poison he was sure to have ingested. </p>
<p>Shrugging, the fox kit explained. “From what I gather, the demon slayers are masters of poison, so I’m not surprised they had some antidotes on hand.” </p>
<p>He couldn’t argue that logic. Even still… “Who is it that treated me?” </p>
<p>“One of the women of the village.”</p>
<p>Miroku raised a brow. So… a woman had taken time to dress his wounds and care for him. She must be a beauty. He attempted to hide his lecherous smile. “I’d like to meet this fair maiden and thank her properly for saving my life.” </p>
<p>Shippou narrowed his eyes, already picking up on his flirtatious tone. “Yeah, right,” he grumbled, before scampering out of the house and doing just as he was asked. </p>
<p>Once he was gone, Miroku winced at the pain still throbbing. He was not one to show weakness in the face of others, not even to Mushin or Hachi. Pain always made him feel crippled and he despised the fact that he had been so easily beaten. Yes, there had been a great number of demons that he had been up against, and he did manage to kill quite a few of them. However, he hated to admit the fact that if Shippou hadn’t used his illusionary magic so they could make their escape, Miroku would have been long dead. </p>
<p>He glanced down at the rosary beads wound around his right hand, a gift passed down from his grandfather to his father, and then to him. It was supposed to be infused with the ability to protect, and he silently thanked the heavens above for their unwavering guidance. </p>
<p>The bamboo cover was pushed aside once more, revealing a young woman no older than he. Her dark hair brushed against her lower back, and kind eyes studied him closely. “How are you feeling?” she asked, kneeling beside him and placing a cool hand to his forehead. “No fever. Seems as if the antidote worked.” </p>
<p>“So, you’re the one who dressed my wounds,” Miroku said as she pulled her hand away. “Tell me, did you beg to be the one, as my body is irresistible?” </p>
<p>A hot blush came to her cheeks. “E-Excuse me? Are you sure you’re a monk and not some imposter?” </p>
<p>He held up a hand in surrender. “Please, forgive me. It’s not often I am graced with the presence of such a beautiful woman.” </p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes, her expression filled with doubt. “You can save the compliments. As soon as you’re able, you will be leaving, and never speak of this village to anyone.” </p>
<p>All playful banter dissipated as he honed in on her last words. “Is this village a secret or something?” </p>
<p>A wealth of distrust in her eyes, she murmured, “Or something.” </p>
<p>He smiled. “You have my word.” </p>
<p>She moved to stand. “Stay put, you still need your rest. I’ll send Shippou to bring you some stew. By sunrise, you should be fit to travel.” </p>
<p>He nodded, not daring to disagree at the fire in her eyes. Although he had been terrified of death, he had a feeling her wrath may be worse. “As you wish. Although, I would love to know the name of the woman who saved my life.” </p>
<p>The woman paused, and then glanced over her shoulder. “Sango. My name is Sango.” </p>
<p>“Sango.” He loved the sound of her name as it rolled off his tongue. “I am in your debt.” </p>
<p>“You owe me nothing,” she replied, before disappearing into the light of day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sure enough, once the dawn crested over the horizon, Sango had come to fetch for Miroku. “How are you feeling?” she asked, more-so out of obligation rather than actual concern, he was sure. </p>
<p>“Much better. You did a wonderful job.” Her blush did not go unnoticed. “However, before we take our leave, I would appreciate speaking to the village headman, if I may.” </p>
<p>Sango studied him, before agreeing. “My father has been eager to speak to you, as well.” </p>
<p><em>Father? </em>Miroku swallowed nervously, not having the best track record when it came to fathers of beautiful women. He was thankful his intentions this time were pure. “Lead the way.” </p>
<p>After dressing and collecting his staff, Miroku followed the demon slayer to the large house at the edge of the village. He ignored the strange looks he received from other villagers and the whispered gossip spoken behind covered hands. Shippou had taken his now-normal place upon his good shoulder, and Miroku could feel the slight shiver of the kit’s anxiety. He murmured a quick word of assurance, which seemed to calm Shippou slightly. </p>
<p>“I see you’re doing very well,” the headman greeted as he met them in front of his home. “I’m glad our healing abilities have not gone to waste.”</p>
<p>“Yes, all thanks to your daughter, I’m feeling much better.” He bowed politely at the waist, before the headman ushered him inside, Sango following close behind. </p>
<p>He held up a jar of sake, which Miroku politely obliged. “So, monk, may I ask what business you have near our village.” </p>
<p>The monk took a sip, feeling the burn down his throat, before calculating his response. “The injuries I sustained…” </p>
<p>“Were from demons,” the headman finished. “The young fox demon accompanying you explained.” </p>
<p>Miroku nodded. “I see. Well, then you are aware that I was unable to finish them off. I’m sure they’ve moved on to slaughter other villages.” </p>
<p>“Indeed. It was a concern for us as well. Our scouts have been trailing the demons for some time now. Unfortunately, it's been many moons since we last heard from them, and I fear our comrades’ deaths.” </p>
<p>Next to her father, Sango clenched her hands into fists on her lap. Her gaze was hard, worry creasing her brows, and Miroku could tell the concern for her allies greatly bothered her. He turned his focus back to the headman. “Sir, I know it is a great task to ask of you, but perhaps you would allow a few of your people to accompany me? I plan to pursue these demons, as more lives could be lost if they are not slain.”</p>
<p>The headman pulled his lips into a hard line. “I appreciate your resolve, but I don’t believe sparing some of my best fighters-”</p>
<p>“I’ll go.” </p>
<p>Both men turned to stare at Sango, who had spoken up and glared at them intensely. </p>
<p>“Sango-” her father began. </p>
<p>“Let me go and investigate. At the very least, we offer our comrades the dignity of bringing them home.” </p>
<p>“I don’t mean to interject, but a woman can’t possibly assist in battle,” Miroku said, concerned. “A battlefield is no place for a beautiful woman such as you.”</p>
<p>Before he could say anymore, Sango had lunged to her feet and crossed the short distance between them, a blade settled against his throat in a threatening manner. “Do you question a woman’s abilities, believing them to be far inferior to a man’s?” </p>
<p>The headman smiled at the exchange, ignoring Miroku’s perplexed expression. “My daughter is one of the best fighters in the village,” he explained. “That’s quite enough, Sango.” </p>
<p>She waited another moment before removing the blade from Miroku’s neck. He rubbed it, attempting to ignore the panic that had risen in his chest. “Well, then…” he said, clearing his throat. “I apologize for my assumptions. I meant no offense.”</p>
<p>
  <em>And quite frankly, I’m not yet ready to die…</em>
</p>
<p>Sango’s father turned to her, a silent exchange passing between them before he finally relented with a sigh. “I wish you wouldn’t go, but I suppose there is no stopping you. At least take Hirakotsu and Kirara. They will prove to be very useful should you come across these demons the monk speaks of.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Father.” She bowed low at the waist. “I will not disappoint you.” </p>
<p>As she left to gather her supplies, Miroku finished pleasantries with the headman before exiting the main house. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Shippou finally spoke. Miroku didn’t blame him, as the exchange was rather… intense. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” he said honestly. “But it doesn’t appear as if we have a choice in the matter.” </p>
<p>They strolled through the village, Shippou’s gaze fixated on the groups of children playing in the street, while Miroku took special interest in the community itself. He hadn’t had the privilege earlier - between healing from his injuries and then meeting with the headman - and found that although the village didn’t appear different from others he had encountered along his travels, it still had components that set it aside from any other regular village. The roles of men and women remained (hard labor left to the men, while women cared for the homes and children), but demon-slaying weapons and training grounds spoke of a disciplined people. </p>
<p>When he came across Sango, she was speaking to a young boy. His dark hair and kind eyes were too familiar for him to be anything but related to her. She was whispering words of reassurance, even as the boy pleaded with her not to leave. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Miroku said to the boy as he approached. “I’ll be there to protect her.” </p>
<p>The young boy gave a wavering smile. “I think she’ll be the one doing the protecting.” </p>
<p>Sango smiled down at him before turning her attention to Miroku. “This is my younger brother, Kohaku. He’s a bit of a worry wart sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Am not,” he grumbled in return. </p>
<p>Miroku chuckled at the siblings’ exchange. Although they shared looks, they had vastly different personalities. While Sango was headstrong and apparently refused to back down from a challenge, Kohaku seemed more reserved and timid. </p>
<p>“Be good for father,” she chastised gently as she ruffled Kohaku’s hair affectionately. “I’m sure I will be home in no time at all.” </p>
<p>His wary gaze spoke of doubt, but he smiled all the same. “Be careful, Sister.” </p>
<p>As they finished their farewells, Sango collected her things, including a large weapon strapped on her back which resembled a boomerang, and a small feline who perched upon her shoulder. Miroku had only heard legends of the demon slayer village, but as far as he knew, no one had ever stepped foot inside. Their fortified walls and guarded gate proved that entrance to the village was near impossible. </p>
<p>Which made him question: why all the secrecy, and what had they to gain from saving his life?</p>
<hr/>
<p>A deep sigh passed Miroku’s lips as he took refuge on a river bank, the last of the sunlight slipping behind the water’s horizon. He folded his legs beneath him as his fingers toyed with the blades of grass beside him. Miroku took pleasure in the cool air filling his lungs. It had been a long while since he had been gifted a moment of peace and he relished it. Their travels had taken them much farther than they had anticipated, and as the distance grew between Sango and her village, so did the strain on their group. </p>
<p>The demon slayer had not been an easy comrade to spend his days with. No matter how Miroku attempted to make pleasantries with the woman, Sango had always shut him down with a snide remark or a cool glare. He couldn’t fathom what he had done to incite her animosity toward his character, but he did what he could to keep her anger pacified. Even Shippou seemed to keep his distance from the slayer, instead befriending her feline, Kirara, and challenging Miroku’s abilities during their long treks between battles. </p>
<p>Miroku supposed Sango’s cold demeanor may have something to do with her upbringing, but since leaving her village, he hadn’t even seen her crack a smile. She was constantly on edge, her shoulders tense, her jaw tight. He wondered if she had ever allowed herself to savor the artistry of life outside of those wooden walls. </p>
<p>So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the slayer approach until she was already sitting beside him. Miroku raised his brows in surprise. Although there remained still a great distance between them, she had made it clear very early on that she had no desire for his company. To her, their comradeship was a simple means to an end. </p>
<p>He peered over his shoulder, noting the kit and feline were sound asleep, curled up near the fire, and then turned his gaze back to her. Sango still wore a stony expression - brows drawn tight, dark eyes fixated on the soft ripples of the water caused by the gentle breeze in the air - and her arms encased her knees like a sheath of protection. He had become used to her standoffish behavior, but his inability to give up made him a glutton for punishment. </p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep?” he inquired carefully, already preparing for her sharp retort. </p>
<p>Instead, he received a surprisingly pleasant response of, “No.” </p>
<p>It had been one simple word, but her tone of voice divulged a far deeper response. Sango’s voice didn’t carry her usual tenor of contempt. Instead it was soft and delightful to the ears. So… against his better judgement, Miroku braved the tense air between them. “Is something on your mind?”</p>
<p>Dark eyes slid toward him, a rare hint of curiosity glimmering just beneath her guarded gaze. Sango stared at him for a few moments before her attention slid to the beads wrapped around his wrist. “Is there a reason why you wear those?”</p>
<p>Her question caught Miroku off-guard. She had never spoken a kind word to him before, let alone shown interest in him, so his delayed response was awkward. “My grandfather.” He cleared his throat as he pulled his sleeve to allow the beads to glint in the moonlight. “They were passed down through my family, blessed to protect the person who wears them.” </p>
<p>Sango pursed her lips and nodded curtly before averting her gaze again. After their short exchange, however, her demeanor shifted. Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and the air around her became more comfortable and friendly. </p>
<p>Feeling bold, Miroku pressed on. “Your weapon… Hiraikotsu? What is it made of?”</p>
<p>The slayer clenched and unclenched her jaw before slowly replying with, “Purified demon bones.” </p>
<p>“I see. No wonder it’s so strong.” </p>
<p>Sango cocked her head, lips upturning ever so slightly in a smirk. “Perhaps it is not the weapon but the wielder who is strong.” </p>
<p>Miroku smiled easily, the tension he had felt in her presence beginning to melt away. He wasn’t sure what had transpired that made Sango so open that evening, or why she had bothered to seek his company, but he was grateful for it. Although they had journeyed together for a long time, it had been very lonely, and he was appreciative of the simple conversation. </p>
<p>“That indeed,” he replied with admiration in his tone. </p>
<p>Even with the darkening sky of twilight, her blush did not go unnoticed. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “You said those beads were passed down through your family. Does that mean your father is a monk as well?” </p>
<p>“Yes, he is. I saw him briefly before I began my travels. He had finally returned for the first time since I was a boy.”</p>
<p>“A boy?” she echoed, her brows shooting up in surprise, the first shameless emotion he had seen cross her features. “Why was he gone for so long?”</p>
<p>Miroku shrugged and explained to her how his grandfather had died purifying demons, and his father had vowed to do the same. It was only by luck his father had been able to return home alive, and thus Miroku had shouldered the mantle his family had carried. </p>
<p>Sango watched him carefully as he spoke, and as his story unfolded, he watched her relax. The tense wrinkle of her forehead became smooth, her arms unwound themselves from her knees, and gone was the guarded expression she wore like a shield. </p>
<p>“I see,” she murmured. “So you’ve never really known either of your parents.”</p>
<p>“No, but I like to believe Mushin raised me well - even if he is an old drunk.” </p>
<p>Sango laughed then - a completely unadulterated laugh - and Miroku thought he would fall over from sheer amazement. This woman who had only earlier that day been surly and quick-tempered now resembled a completely different person. Her laughter lit up her eyes and her entire body glowed with a giddiness he couldn’t remember enjoying. </p>
<p>“She laughs,” he said, not bothering to hide his enjoyment.</p>
<p>Her mirth quickly soured and she sent a cool glare his way, which he had become quite accustomed to. “Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>Miroku shook his head, not bothering to even watch his tongue. “Not at all. I’ve simply never seen you so carefree before. It’s a delightful change.” </p>
<p>Sango scrunched up her nose as she blushed. “I suppose it’s a learned behavior. I haven’t ever been away from the village for this long before,” she acknowledged quietly. “Forgive me. I mustn’t be very good company.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Miroku felt a throbbing ache in his hand where the beads intertwined and he glanced down, clenching and unclenching his fist. An image then crossed his mind - of a woman crumpled over in pain, blood pooling beneath her, a vengeful cry - and he found his breath knocked from his chest. </p>
<p>“Miroku?” Sango’s voice broke through the fog in his mind and suddenly the pain was gone. Breathing quickly, he looked up at her concerned expression, not sure exactly what had transpired just a moment ago. Her brown eyes watched him carefully, her body turned toward him with apprehension, as she spoke again. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m fine.” He smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>A final battle cry erupted across the clearing as blood splattered on the early morning grass. The demonic energy that had practically suffocated them dissipated, and Miroku finally fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He liked to think he had above average speed and stamina, but compared to Sango’s capabilities, he had much to improve. </p>
<p>She limped over to him on the other side of the battlefield, her slayer outfit splattered with demon guts as Kirara transformed back into her smaller state. The first time Miroku had witnessed the cat transformed, he nearly had a heart attack. It had taken them almost two moon cycles to track down the demons, crossing a vast array of lands, and he had learned very quickly just how capable Sango was when it came to fighting. </p>
<p>“You all right?” she asked as she kneeled beside him, eyes quickly glancing over him for any potential injuries. </p>
<p>He nodded, granting her a smile. “Thanks to you.” </p>
<p>She blushed under his praise while averting her gaze. “It was a team effort.” </p>
<p>Miroku had to admit, it had been hard for her to open up at first, but as their journey continued on, she had begun to give him some semblance of trust. He even learned why their village had been kept such a secret for so long - to avoid hoards of demons coming to take revenge for those that had been slaughtered by the slayers - and had given his word to keep its location safe. And as their trust grew, so did their fighting ability side-by-side. They battled in such perfect succession, it was like they were creating a beautiful dance together. </p>
<p>Shippou wandered out from the edge of the treeline. His abilities had not yet grown enough to assist them much, but he had managed to take out three of the demons by himself. “Is it over?” </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s over,” Sango assured. “For now, anyways. There will always be other demons to slay, but at least today we were victorious.” </p>
<p>“I do believe it is time to rest for a while,” Miroku said as he stood, holding out a hand to assist Sango to a standing, as well. She obliged and rose beside him, their hands lingering just a brief moment before she pulled away. “Why don’t we head to the nearest village and see if they have a room available for the night.” </p>
<p>Sango pursed her lips and surveyed their surroundings, attempting to pinpoint their location. “I believe there’s a village not far from here, but it’s not exactly… traditional.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Shippou asked from his place upon Miroku’s shoulder. </p>
<p>The slayer folded her arms across her chest. “It’s been a rumor among my people that there is a village that is considered a sanctuary for half-demons.” </p>
<p>Miroku furrowed his brows. “Why would there be a sanctuary?” </p>
<p>“No idea. But we may as well see if the rumors are true.” She stepped behind the tree line to change out of her slayer’s outfit. </p>
<p>Shippou and Miroku exchanged a glance. Half-demons were very rare, considering the hatred between humans and demons. Miroku couldn’t say he had ever heard of one actually existing outside of hearsay, let alone seen one for himself, but he couldn’t deny that he was intrigued. </p>
<p>Once Sango had finished changing, they began their trek toward the mysterious village, even as the demonic aura grew stronger as they neared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Do you believe in fate? I mean, if you’re meant to be with someone, fate will bring you together no matter what.” </em>
</p>
<p>A shrill cry ripped from her throat as Sango woke with a start, sitting upright and clutching her chest in panic. The sound of crashing waves filled her ears as a deep ache ravaged her back, the pain nearly blinding her, before slowly fading to a dull throb the longer she was awake. Sweat dripped down her brow with each shuddered breath. Her gaze lifted, brown eyes studying the interior of the building she was all too familiar with. </p>
<p>There were notches in the wood near the bamboo door, measuring the heights of children as they grew. A small fire pit was left cold and empty save for the remains of burnt wood from dinner the night before. When Sango took a deep breath, she could pick up on the damp and musty smell of the home, evidence that it had rained not long ago. </p>
<p>Footsteps approached, and reflexively she reached for a sheathed blade within her robes. “Sango?” a man’s voice called, and the familiarity of it caused tears to spring into her eyes. </p>
<p>“F-Father?” she murmured, her lips trembling. </p>
<p>A man pushed open the door, his concerned gaze falling on his daughter who still laid curled up in the bedding. Sango dropped her hand to her side, the weapon sliding out of her grasp, as she drank in the sight of the man who raised her. </p>
<p>“Are you all right?” his soothing voice rolled over her as he quickly surveyed the hut before studying her again. “I heard you scream.” </p>
<p>Sango swallowed the hard lump at the back of her throat and shook her head. She stood and wrapped her arms around her father, the smell of sun-warmed cloth and wood smoke enveloping her - indication that her father had been with the weapon forgers that morning. His hands were covered in a sprinkling of white powder left over from crafting sickles made of demon bones, and he held her tightly in return, a sign of affection her soul had dearly missed. </p>
<p>“Sango?” he questioned again, the baritone of his voice reverberating through her. The low rumble of his voice was comforting as it wrapped around her, bringing back memories of her childhood - laughter in the village streets, training at a young age, stories of old that made her eyes light up in wonder. Her father’s voice had a way of carrying her off to a world where sound was a power that could decimate even the darkest clouds. </p>
<p>Pushing a palm to her cheek to wipe away a lone tear, Sango pulled from her father’s grasp and looked up at him sheepishly. “Sorry, Father. I suppose I just had a nightmare. I didn’t mean to worry you.” </p>
<p>His shoulders relaxed at her words as he wiped a sheen of sweat from his brow, more than likely caused by the hot summer sun versus panic of her wellbeing. He smiled easily, a fine net of wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, you do know how to keep an old man on his toes,” he said with a chuckle. “Come now, Sango. It’s nearly midday. Perhaps you should make haste, as there’s still much work that needs to be done.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” Sango bowed low at the waist, and he swiftly exited the home, leaving her alone to dress. </p>
<p>While changing into her village clothes, Sango pondered what had occurred that morning to awaken her with such a start. She felt as if she had slept in darkness for a hundred years, in a place where no dreams dared to touch. It unnerved her, the black void that she had succumbed to so completely. </p>
<p>The silence of her home felt deafening as she surveyed the wooden structure, taking note of the pile of demon bones in the corner. She had trouble remembering when, exactly, she had fallen asleep, but her thoughts were cut short by the breeze wafting into the hut, carrying the lively chatter of the village. </p>
<p>Sango pulled open the bamboo door and gazed out at the hustle and bustle of the demon slayer village, just as clear as she always remembered it to be. “I’m home,” she whispered, the concept a bittersweet taste on her tongue. She knitted her brows, the bewilderment becoming more pronounced the longer she stood there. It was a strange feeling, to be in a place she had known her entire life and yet feel like an intruder. </p>
<p>She began walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. Village women bowed in greeting as she passed, the men throwing a glance her way over their shoulders. These acknowledgements were not new to her. Being a female slayer was not only unheard of but frowned upon. She couldn’t count how many times the village women would come to her at the river or after she had finished training for the day, pestering her about when she was going to wed and have children. Sango always questioned as to why that had to be her only goal in life? She was meant to do more than just bear children. </p>
<p>Which, perhaps, was the main reason as to why she never received any romantic advances from the boys in the village. No man wanted to court a woman who could beat him in a fight. Sango only wished they could see her as an equal rather than an oddity. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Sango to find her brother near the center of the village, sitting on a friendly, old lady’s porch, playing with their two-tailed demon feline, Kirara. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Kohaku!” she called out with a wave. </p>
<p>Kohaku’s gentle, brown eyes met hers as he gave her a smile, one that seemed so genuinely sweet with just a touch of shyness, causing unexpected warmth to rush through her. His innocence displayed candidly in his expression, a boy who knew nothing of the harsh world outside their walls. “Good morning, Sister!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Help me, Sango. I’m so afraid…”</em>
</p>
<p>His voice, usually timid in nature and filled with lighthearted tones, suddenly resonated with terror. Sango froze in her tracks, her breath catching. The middle of her back began to throb again, fleeting images of a nightmare that had woken her so abruptly flashed through her mind - images of a dying Kohaku. Her body felt hot and sweat started trickling down her neck, her eyes watering and her hands shaking. Sango felt sick. </p>
<p>Her brother was a kind-natured soul. He didn’t like the training the slayers endured, or the idea of killing demons someday. He loathed fighting, and Sango couldn’t rightfully blame him, which caused him to remain safe inside the village while the more experienced fighters exterminated demons in the surrounding lands. Having a fear that Kohaku would die was… realistic, but not as he was now. The timid boy who didn’t have a hateful bone in his body wouldn’t be venturing out on demon exterminations anytime soon. </p>
<p>But she couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. </p>
<p>“Sango?”</p>
<p>Kohaku’s voice pulled her back from her thoughts, and she immediately reached for him and wrapped him in her arms. His muffled protests fell on deaf ears as she tried to slow the erratic beating of her heart and the adrenaline that pumped through her veins. Her deepest and truest fear had come to life in a nightmare without prompt, and she needed to remind herself that that was all it was - a nightmare. </p>
<p>Finally, Sango allowed him to pull away from her. Kohaku’s expression had twisted into one of bemusement with a pink coloring of his cheeks. She smiled at him, wiping away tears brimming in her eyes. “Sorry,” she murmured, reaching out to ruffle his hair affectionately. “It’s time to start your training for today.” </p>
<p>Regardless of how timid Kohaku usually was, there was a questionable doubt in his eyes, and Sango knew he had been perplexed by her reaction that morning. But he, instead, allowed it to be, and replied with, “I don’t want to train.” </p>
<p>Sango watched him begin to sulk, as per usual, when she encouraged him to train. Although, she knew this time her instruction of him would be different. Something deep inside her wanted to push him harder, because one day he would need to know how to defend himself or kill a demon. The skills she taught him could be what tipped the balance between life and death. </p>
<p>“I know you don’t like fighting, but someday you may need these skills to defend yourself or others,” she persuaded. </p>
<p>Kohaku nodded his head, ultimately knowing she had a point, before he stood up to fetch his kusarigama. As Sango waited, Kirara jumped on her shoulder and purred affectionately, as if knowing something troubled her. Brown eyes lifted to the midday sun and she thanked the gods for today. She knew tomorrow wasn’t promised.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I don’t like him,” Sango argued with her arms folded over her chest. “He’s an outsider.” </p>
<p>Her father didn’t look up from where he was stirring a pot of stew. “Sango, I understand your concerns, but the man would have died if we had not helped him.” </p>
<p>“Then so be it,” she snapped, causing her father to pause and finally meet her gaze, his lips set in a thin line. She ignored his obvious disapproval of her outburst. “Our priority is our people and keeping this village safe. Who’s to say that fox demon accompanying him won’t tell the rest of his clan and bring the breath of hell upon us?”</p>
<p>“That fox demon is just a child. I don’t believe he poses any real danger. Besides, Kirara has never pursued harm against us, demonstrating that not all demons are malevolent toward humans,” he reasoned. “And Miroku is a man of the cloth; surely he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize our lifestyle.” </p>
<p>Sango’s frown deepened, her hand wrapping tightly around the cloth of her sleeve. “Please, tell me he’ll be leaving as soon as he can.” </p>
<p>“I promise.” Her father stood, towering over Sango’s athletic frame. “Now, the women have brought him to the medical house. I would like you to tend to his wounds.” </p>
<p>She gaped, her eyebrows arched toward the sky. “Me?! Why must I be the one? Surely there are far more capable healers that can care for him!”</p>
<p>“Sango.” This time his voice was stern, powerful enough to make her bones feel like they were vibrating. His eyes had lost all frivolity he felt only moments before, and his posture had changed to being upright and rigid. Even though Sango was his daughter, he was the headman, and thus his orders were not to be questioned. More often than not, Sango’s independent nature would slip and she would disobey him. </p>
<p>This time, she decided it wasn’t a battle worth fighting over. “As you wish,” she grumbled, making it known that she was not happy about his command, as she pushed her way out of their home and toward where the stranger had been brought. </p>
<p>When Sango arrived, the fox kit was pacing outside, appearing rather distressed. His small stature and obvious nervous character made her ponder her father’s words about how all demons weren’t as monstrous as she thought. “Shippou, right?” </p>
<p>Green eyes peered up at her ambivalently, and she was sure he was questioning whether or not to escape while he had the chance. “Y-Yes?”</p>
<p>She studied him for a moment longer, realizing her father may be right, and that the fox kit posed no real threat. A sigh slipped from her lips. </p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do.” Not waiting for a response, she pushed her way into the hut. </p>
<p>Upon her entrance, the other village women took their leave. Sango knelt down beside the man who had fallen unconscious as soon as the guards interrogated them. Miroku’s forehead was slick with sweat, cool and clammy, and blood had soaked into the fabric of his robes. Moving quickly, the slayer undressed his chest and went to work on cleaning and bandaging the wound, taking special care not to allow her eyes to linger on the man’s handsome features. She couldn’t readily determine if he had been poisoned or not, although Shippou had mentioned upon their arrival that it was a good chance he had, so Sango administered their most potent antidote in the hopes it would combat whichever toxin he suffered from. </p>
<p>Once she was finished, Sango moved to leave, but paused. Although she was a slayer, and a distinguished one at that, she was still a woman, and couldn’t help but gaze down at her charge. Miroku’s dark hair had been pulled into a tail at the nape of his neck, and his long lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he dreamed. His pale lips, a perfect cupid’s bow, were relaxed in slumber, but she dared to hope to see his smile one day. Something familiar drew her to the man, yet she was sure she had never crossed paths with him before. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Somehow it’s different with us. You see, Sango. I’ve never had such strong feelings for a woman as I do you.” </em>
</p>
<p>Sango drew in a sharp breath, a man’s silky voice whispering into her ear. The voice was unexpected. It was low, with a trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than Miroku’s frail body would suggest. She had a brief flashing memory of a man; his face was shadowed, and yet, she knew this man had been a close companion, one she trusted with her life. And… perhaps, more than that. Her heart beat rapidly beneath her breast, and she fought down the deep longing just to brush a hand over Miroku’s cheek. Before she could even understand what she was doing, she knelt down beside him again. Her fingers reached out, tentatively gliding through his bangs, slick with sweat, and quelling the strange emotions inside her briefly. She wanted to embrace him. Kiss him. Love him.</p>
<p>Miroku began to stir, and Sango shot to her feet, a heated blush working its way up her neck to flush her cheeks. Within seconds, she had pushed her way outside of the house and passed Shippou’s quizzical expression. </p>
<p>How could she, a woman of such strength and pride, be turned into a puddle simply by being in Miroku’s presence? Her bizarre emotions he had somehow pulled to the surface only solidified her feelings. </p>
<p>She didn’t like him at all. </p>
<hr/>
<p>There were many things Sango had learned about Miroku during their journey together. The most prominent one was that he was completely and irrevocably a flirt. After they had become close traveling companions, she couldn’t count how many times she had to slap his hand away from her rear, or leave a mark on his face, or even pummel him with Hirakotsu when he went after the women during their short stays in various villages. She had even grown impressed with his inability to give up on his advances. In the demon slayer village, she had very little romantic experiences, especially since she was different from the other village girls. Most times, she would beat the men when sparring, which was probably the reason why most of the village boys didn’t find her very attractive. </p>
<p>Who would want to wed a woman stronger and more athletic than he? Already she had been reprimanded by her teachers and friends for being so deviant. She ignored them, deciding her passion to fight and protect was worth more than a few choice words. Her father had always given her his full support, so most gossiping remained out of ear shot. </p>
<p>But traveling with Miroku - it was strange. Initially, she had kept him at arm's length, still too apprehensive about the unwarranted emotions she continued trying to make sense of. When she first had gazed unabashedly into his violet eyes, there had been something about him that she knew she’d never find in another man, as if in that moment their souls had made a bridge. And she was finally able to see his smile as he made a corny joke that made her roll her eyes. There was something about the way he grinned though; the way it made her feel as if butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach. It transformed him from someone threatening to someone she wished she knew. Even so, it took a long time for her to return that smile. </p>
<p>When Sango finally began letting her guard down, the conversations they shared came easily, and he made her laugh in ways other boys never could. And though she swatted his hand away on more than one occasion, a small part of her waited for him to reach out again. </p>
<p>“I think I see it!” Shippou announced from where he sat upon Miroku’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Trusting his heightened senses, Sango quickened her pace to the top of the hill and looked down at the small village nestled in the valley. It was a quaint little settlement with shallow rivers and woods surrounding the otherside. It didn’t appear uninviting, but still, Sango remained alert. Although she was neither for nor against the existence of half-demons, it made her wonder what other demons may be lurking in the village below. </p>
<p>As if sensing her unease, Miroku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Let us see if they can offer us a room for the night.”</p>
<p>Sango gifted him a strained smile as the trio began their trek into town. The main village seemed normal enough - townsfolk repairing houses, buying goods, or traveling in from the fields for the day. What struck her as odd were the cautious glares they received from the villagers. A woman pushed a child behind her, while another one hurried inside. Men seemed to hold their tools tighter, their body language tense and rigid. It was obvious that the village was not accustomed to outsiders. Although Sango, Miroku, and Shippou didn’t appear threatening, the small village appeared quick to be on the defensive. </p>
<p>“Well, isn’t this a warm greeting?” Shippou murmured, green eyes watching the townsfolk exchange whispers behind covered hands. </p>
<p>The trio didn’t venture far before an elderly woman approached them, flanked by several village men who were up in arms with spears and bows. Sango stiffened and her hand found its habitual place snug in Hirakotsu’s handle. Miroku took a small step in front of her, a gesture of protection that irked her and was certainly unnecessary. Sango had quarreled with him in the past regarding it during their battles, but he had simply waved off her concerns with something along the lines of, “What kind of man would I be if I left a woman to fend for herself?” </p>
<p>She still detested his action, but it was not a time to be bickering. </p>
<p>“What business do ye have with our village?” the old woman questioned. An eye patch covered her right eye, but her good eye looked mystified at their arrival. </p>
<p>“Pardon the intrusion. We don’t mean to startle you,” Miroku began, ever kind in his well-mannered way. “We’ve recently been in battle and we’re looking for a place to rest.”</p>
<p>The old woman, who must have been some sort of headman by the way the other villagers looked to her, studied them closely. “I suppose one night won’t do any harm. My name is Kaede. I offer ye a night in my home if ye so choose.” </p>
<p>“Lady Kaede!” one of the village men cried out in alarm, for what reason Sango still didn’t understand. </p>
<p>“Hush, now,” she quieted him with a stern glare. “We cannot allow our lives to be led in fear, lest we cower in the face of our enemies. These people do not seem to have ill-will toward us.” </p>
<p>“You are too kind,” Sango lamented with a bow at the waist. “We accept your humble offering.” </p>
<p>Kaede nodded curtly, motioning with her hand to follow them. As they walked, Sango studied the eldlerly woman. She was stout and dressed in the robes of a priestess, her gray hair pulled into a tight samurai bun. A bow was strung over her shoulder accompanied by a quiver of arrows, and even with only one eye to see, Sango had a feeling the old woman rarely missed her mark. </p>
<p><em>“It may be a little early, yet, to give up on your brother.”</em> </p>
<p>Sango startled, stopping in her tracks. “E-Excuse me?”</p>
<p>The old priestess paused and looked over her shoulder with a quizzical expression. “I said t’was still early, so I may prepare a broth for the meal.” </p>
<p>She gave a strained smile. “R-Right.” </p>
<p>In the very brief moment before Kaede had spoken, the world had felt frigid cold. The overwhelming anguish nearly crumpled her. But, Sango had no sense as to where those emotions had come from. Just like her nightmares - now a faded memory - the emotions came without cause and disappeared just as quickly as a breath. </p>
<p>There was a lot that left Sango unsettled, perplexed and wondering why her emotions were so precarious. Though she was sure one thing to be true: whatever despair had brought these strange emotions, she hoped she would never come to face the source head on. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The springs Kaede had guided her to were just what the slayer’s aching muscles longed for. Although Sango was no stranger to battle, they had taken part in a far greater amount of near-death encounters than she had been accustomed to. She dressed in fresh village clothes that Kaede had supplied her with so she may wash her own in the river that flowed just outside of the old priestess’s hut. The grass on the bank was sun-warmed beneath her feet, and Sango paused for just a moment to relish the singing cicadas in the trees. It had been a while since she had taken a moment to reflect. </p>
<p>When Sango had first heard the rumors that there was a village inhabited by half-demons, she had been just as surprised as Miroku and Shippou. Her father hadn’t offered any further details on the matter and had simply shrugged off her curiosity. She had almost forgotten about it until today. It wasn’t often she traveled this far for demon exterminations. </p>
<p>As she began wandering the village now, though, the slayer had a hard time fitting the rumors to what she saw. The children playing in the streets appeared like normal children, although she thought it odd the way some of them dressed. A few had wool caps on, which was strange considering the heat of the afternoon sun, and others were dressed head-to-toe in cloth that revealed little skin. Parents watched on cautiously, and Sango felt uneasy with the studious eyes glaring at her. Kaede had welcomed them in for the night, but Sango knew the feeling wasn’t the same in the village streets. </p>
<p>She couldn’t readily determine if there were, in fact, any half-demons living amongst them, as their demonic auras were much more muted compared to their full counterparts. Unless one was a very powerful spiritual being, it was hard to tell their aura’s apart. The scent of their blood was what really made them stick out. She would have to question Shippou later to see if he could tell the difference. </p>
<p>Sango soon wandered away from the village and the glares of onlookers, instead venturing toward the forest bordering the town. Even at home, Sango was a solitary person and spent most of her time alone. She didn’t have many friends, as her interest in slaying often off-put any relations she was able to build. So for the first time in a while, she was able to enjoy her own company. Kaede was kind enough, but cautious, and Miroku’s antics were often something left to the birds. Instead, she relished the sounds of chirping birds the further she wandered into the trees as her thoughts dwelled on her family back home. She missed her father and brother dearly and wondered how they were fairing without her. The hoard of demons they had been tracking had fled, but their numbers had been nearly cut in half thanks to Sango and Miroku’s efforts. Even so, there was still work to be done, and Sango feared it would still be some time before she was able to return home and see her family again. </p>
<p>While walking, Sango passed by a lone well and peeked her head inside. It was dry and empty save for the bones of demons far below and the vines that clung to the wooden walls. It was curious that it would be so far away from the rest of the village. She peered around the area and her attention was caught by the sight of a tall tree not far away, and curiously she wandered toward it. </p>
<p>Sango entered a small clearing in which the tall tree resided. Brown eyes gazed up into the magnificent branches, its leaves swaying in the gentle, midday breeze. Her feet moved on their own accord, bringing her closer to the sprawling roots, and the tips of her fingers pressing against the trunk. The bark was cool beneath her fingers, but it pulsed with an energy she had not felt before. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Now that that’s settled, let’s tend to your wounds”, a compassionate voice spoke, a gentle hand upon her aching back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But, why would you still help me?” she asked, her voice cracking with tears threatening to spill. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sharp retort. “Will you stop whining, Sango? We want you to stick with us because you’re not a half-bad fighter, and that’s all there is to it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murmured words of conversation, her heart overwhelmed with relief and comfort. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sango, don’t you like us anymore?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...but…” she spoke, no longer able to hold her tears back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A warm embrace, fingers skimming through her hair, a gentle smile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s gonna be okay, Sango. I promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Sango’s neck stood at attention, pulling her from what felt like a memory, a long forgotten moment, and back to the present. She remained perfectly still, her heartbeat quickening against her ribcage as her senses heightened on the muted demonic aura that remained nearly imperceptible. </p>
<p>“Show yourself,” she demanded of the cluster of forest trees surrounding her. Whoever lurked in the shadows wanted their presence known, whether to scare her or inflict another emotion she wasn’t quite sure. Her eyes slid to peer over her shoulder, watching the clearing intently. </p>
<p>A man clothed in red landed quietly from the trees, golden eyes glaring at her apprehensively, as he cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. Immediately she knew he wasn’t human by the unusual amber color of his eyes, the fangs he snarled with, and the ears alert upon his head. </p>
<p>“Keh. You’re no ordinary human.” His rough voice held a touch of familiarity to it she couldn’t quite place, like it would forever be perched on the tip of her tongue. </p>
<p>Sango raised a brow and turned to fully face him, her interest peaked but her guard up. “And, you’re no ordinary demon,” she fired back. </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. “I heard you tell the old hag you’re a demon slayer.” </p>
<p>“Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>“What’s your true purpose here?” he demanded, his throat letting loose a low, guttural sound. </p>
<p>“Just as we told Lady Kaede. To rest after battle.” </p>
<p>“Keh. Well, the old hag ain’t great when it comes to the judgement of strangers.” </p>
<p>Sango tilted her head. “Well, we won’t be staying long, I assure.”</p>
<p>“I can promise you that,” he spat out, hands clenched into fists, his defensive stance ready to pounce should he need to. </p>
<p>As she opened her mouth to respond, Sango’s retort was cut short as another, more potent demonic aura overcame the clearing, and both her and the half-demon’s attention was torn in the direction where the dry well stood. Her reaction quick, Sango sprinted in the direction of Kaede’s hut where her Hirakotsu was, ignoring the shouted, <em>“Hey!” </em>from the not-so-nice half-demon she left behind. </p>
<p>“Hey, Sango,” Shippou called out upon seeing her arrive in a flurry, her breath quick, and her cheeks flushed. “What’s-”</p>
<p>“Demons,” she simply shouted, her hand finding Hirakotsu’s handle as Kirara immediately transformed. At her word, Shippou’s eyes widened, his young nose finally picking up on the scent of demon blood in the distance. </p>
<p>Sango didn’t wait for Miroku or Shippou to follow. She ran beside Kirara, leaping on her demon feline’s back, and riding toward the old well. When she breached the tree line, she found the soured half-demon jumping through the air to avoid an attack from the mass of demons she and Miroku had been tracking during their adventure together. The half-demon didn’t seem to be faring well against them and had already suffered injuries if his blood-stained haori spoke of anything. </p>
<p>A snake-like demon managed to grab the half-demon’s arm in its fangs, pinning him to the ground. The half-demon shouted out in pain, before quickly digging his claws into his own blood, and shouting, “Blades of Blood!” Several red, crescent-shaped blades flew out toward the demons, severing a few of their heads, rendering him freed. He leapt away from the enemies and landed softly on the grass with a wince, his painful expression revealing that he had more than likely been poisoned. </p>
<p>Sango clenched her jaw, her hand tightening around Hiraikotsu. She watched as the hoard of demons once again went on the offensive, immediately seeking out the half-demon, who looked worse for wear. She wasn’t sure if he could handle himself in battle, although his arrogant attitude she had encountered earlier implied that he could, but she wasn’t involving herself in a fight for his life. </p>
<p>She was fighting for the lives of her comrades, and all the villages these demons had slaughtered. </p>
<p>“Hiraikotsu!” </p>
<p>Her large weapon flew through the air and skimmed just short of where the half-demon stood, his silver hair whipping in the wind caused by the boomerang, as it sliced through the demons and caused blood to rain down. The demons screeched out in pain as Hiraikotsu made another pass before easily returning to its master’s hand. Once secured, Sango leapt from Kirara’s back and took a protective stance in front of the half-demon. </p>
<p>“If you’re going to just get in my way, I suggest you make haste and leave,” she demanded of him, not wanting to worry about a weakling who couldn’t handle his own. </p>
<p>The half-demon was stunned for a moment before climbing to his feet. “Keh. I can take care of myself. It’s you who should flee. You’re just a human!”</p>
<p>She glared back at him, her eyes fierce. “<em>Don’t underestimate me. I am a demon slayer!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A midnight sky. Soft glow of a fire. A conversation of heartfelt understanding. </em>
</p>
<p>The half-demon’s eyes glowed with a sharp intensity, and Sango frowned, not willing to recognize the emotion shown in them of one she had experienced on her own. </p>
<p>“<em>What are you trying to prove?</em>” he growled back at her, hand clenched tightly over the wound in his arm. </p>
<p>Images began flooding her mind, of a comrade dressed in red, a shining light during battle, someone who she trusted with her life. His face remained shadowed, but his amber eyes glowed, a familiar sense of trust radiating from within them. </p>
<p>“Watch out!” </p>
<p>The half-demon’s shout shook Sango from the hazy, confusing, and beguiling visions overtaking her thoughts, bringing her back to the present battle at hand. She leapt out of the way of a demon’s attack, before shouting and throwing Hiraikotsu again, watching as it whipped through the hoard of demons and leaving carnage in its wake. Her attack must have been enough to cause unease among them, for as soon as Hiraikotsu returned to her hand, the demons began their escape. </p>
<p>So unsettled was Sango by the flash of hallucinations that she couldn’t move herself to follow after the demons. Her breath came heavily, as if she had just run cross-country, yet she knew her stamina couldn’t have burnt out so easily. Sweat dripped from her brow, her limbs shook, and a lump formed in her stomach. </p>
<p>“Sango!” Miroku called as he and Shippou arrived in the clearing. </p>
<p>Brown eyes glanced at them briefly before turning her gaze onto the half-demon beside her. He stood up, rolling his shoulder as if he had simply pulled a muscle, and began walking away from them. </p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Shippou questioned, looking up at her with fretful, green eyes. </p>
<p>And, Sango couldn’t find the words to answer him. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sango watched the stream, lost in the rhythmic pace of water flowing past the shore. Her eyes were steady to the horizon; rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, and crimsons. The beauty of the sunset only intensified Sango’s perplexion. Her encounter with the half-demon earlier that day had left her stunned, the emotions within her running rampant, and even though she could brandish a cool exterior even in the warmest of rays, this time she had trouble hiding the fervor that half-demon’s presence had riled within her. </p>
<p>“Sango?”</p>
<p>She turned to see Miroku had met her at the river bank, his brows knitted with concern. The sound of birds drew her attention skyward, and she watched as a flock flew overhead. The birds were silhouettes against the orange-kissed heavens, flying home for the night in which they could roost until dawn came again. </p>
<p>“I thought I knew what it meant to be a slayer,” Sango said quietly, folding her arms around herself as if to hide her vulnerability from the man beside her. </p>
<p>Miroku watched her carefully. “Did something happen to make you question that?”</p>
<p>She chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. “Actually, you did. Shippou did. That half-demon I encountered today…”</p>
<p>“What is it that troubles you?”</p>
<p>“There’s something stirring within me. Something I can’t quite place my finger on, but it’s been a constant tug on my thoughts since you stumbled into the slayer village.” </p>
<p>Miroku pursed his lips. “Have I done something to upset you?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. Perhaps his presence was part of it, but there was something more hovering just beneath the surface. “My father had explained to me that not all demons are malevolent toward us. Do you believe that to be true?”</p>
<p>He smiled genuinely at her, setting a gentle hand upon her shoulder. “Do you believe Kirara to be an enemy? What about young Shippou? Surely you’ve seen it with your own eyes that not all demonic creatures are malicious.”</p>
<p>Sango nodded slowly. “That half-demon today…”</p>
<p>“Inuyasha?” Miroku clarified. Her eyes widened. He chuckled. “He does have a name. Lady Kaede indulged it to me.” </p>
<p>“I see. Then… Inuyasha. He reminds me so much of…” She let her sentence trail, not sure exactly <em>what </em>he reminded her of and found putting her feelings into words had become much more difficult than she had thought. </p>
<p>“There ye are.” Their conversation was interrupted as the old priestess found them. Kaede smiled openly at them, a much different greeting than they had originally received when they had first arrived. “I wish for ye to accompany me.” </p>
<p>Miroku and Sango exchanged a puzzled glance before abiding by Kaede’s wishes and following after her. She led them past the hut that she called home and toward a stone staircase that led them up a large hill overlooking the village. </p>
<p>“Where are you leading us, Lady Kaede?” Miroku asked as they followed after her. </p>
<p>“So, you’ve met Inuyasha,” she said, ignoring his question. “He’s quite the character, is he not?”</p>
<p>She glanced back over her shoulder with her good eye, watching Sango carefully and indicating her question was directed toward her. Sango blushed under her gaze, not sure how to answer the elder’s question. </p>
<p>Kaede chuckled, her raspy voice rolling over them. “If ye look beyond the grouchy exterior, ye shall see what I mean. Tis’ why I’ve allowed him to stick around for so long. He’s not like that around people he’s grown fond of.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Sango questioned, recalling the sharp tongue Inuyasha had first greeted her with, the guarded gaze that greeted her from the trees. Surely a hot-tempered half-demon such as he couldn’t possibly be kind. Could he?</p>
<p>“He had sensed the battle between ye and the demons ye spoke of long before ye wandered into this village,” Kaede continued, once again not quite answering the question aimed toward her. “He has been watching ye since ye arrived.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t surprising, with him being a half-demon and all,” Miroku countered. “I’m sure he has heightened demonic senses, does he not?”</p>
<p>“Aye. That he does. They come in handy quite often within the village.”</p>
<p>Sango pondered over the priestess’s words. With Inuyasha having heightened senses compared to that of a full-fledged demon, why was it that he hesitated in attacking her in the clearing? Surely he could have caught her unaware and have attempted to end her life. So what stopped him?</p>
<p>They reached the top of the stairs and gazed upon what appeared to be a sacred shrine. It had an otherworldly appearance to it, with the surrounding trees allowing streams of sunset to dance upon the tomb which bore a beautiful name. Delicate blue bellflowers rested on the ground before it, a homage to the stunning soul that used to walk the earth. </p>
<p>“This is the resting place of my sister, Kikyou,” Kaede explained, wrinkles appearing at the corners of her eyes as she looked on fondly. </p>
<p>“Your sister?” Miroku questioned, a single hand in prayer as he bowed his head, murmuring a few words from the Buddha text. </p>
<p>“She was a priestess like you?” Sango asked, taking note of the shrine maiden attributes decorating the grave. </p>
<p>“That she was,” Kaede confirmed. “Although, my sister was a far more powerful and benevolent priestess than I.”</p>
<p>“How so?” Miroku questioned. </p>
<p>“My sister Kikyou was once the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls.”</p>
<p>Sango’s breath caught. Her father’s words of wisdom came rushing back, the fabled teachings of the Shikon Jewel being engrained in her memory - of an incredibly powerful priestess who battled demons for seven days and nights, eventually reaching into her own body for strength, and forcing out what was to be known as the Sacred Jewel; a powerful, marble-sized jewel which could grant immense power to whoever possessed it, and in which the battle between the priestess and demon continued to wage within. </p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>“The Sacred Jewel is said to have disappeared fifty years ago,” Sango argued, knowing that no such powerful object existed in modern times. </p>
<p>“Aye, that it did.” Kaede sighed deeply, her eye turning skyward. “‘Twas my sister who made it so, and ‘twas my sister who Inuyasha fell in love with.” </p>
<p>Her last sentiment caught Sango off guard. She didn’t know much about half-demons, but she knew full well the workings of demons. Majority of them were ruthless creatures who knew no bounds when it came to slaughtering innocents. It was only recently that she had come to realize not all demons were malevolent. But, to believe that Inuyasha could fall in love with a human - a priestess, no less - was hard for her to wrap her mind around. </p>
<p>Child-like laughter drew Sango’s attention back to the staircase, and as she peered down to the village below, she saw something that triggered a warmth in her chest. Inuyasha, the proud and arrogant half-demon who only earlier that day threatened her life with his claws, was walking along the riverbank with children. The kids looked up at him, laughing and smiling, while tugging on his haori, and Inuyasha - never seen without a scowl on his face - smiled down at them with a look of content, as if he actually enjoyed their presence. </p>
<p>Taking a closer look, Sango could see the ears from the children’s heads, now free from their wool caps, and the scales that shined upon their skin, free from their restrictive clothing. Tails twitched openly in the air as claws glinted in the waning sunlight. It wasn’t just normal children Inuyasha occupied himself with. It was half-demon children, smiling and looking carefree, like normal village children. </p>
<p>As Sango admired Inuyasha from afar she realized that though she may not know Inuyasha, it seemed to her that a sight such as this was rare. That perhaps, not all demons were bad, that half-demons were just as real as she, and there was so much more to their story than what met her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>